Fated Meetings
by Kimashi Lejhidz
Summary: Alfred's a vampire with the appearance of a teen.A certain day he posts "if you ever get a chance to chose between being a vampire and die.'s for the best" and attracts unwanted attention.He inherited his Sire's problems as not only the hunters now come after him.What will he do?Vampire-AU:Supernatural,Drama,Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Comedy,Violence,Sex talk,Yaoi.
1. The 1st entry

Hello and welcome to another endeavor of mine!

 **Vampire-Au:** Supernatural, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Yaoi (mentions of). For now that's it, it may have: Relationships such as yaoi and hetero, Gore, when they come up I'll probably say.

 **Summary** : Alfred is a vampire with the appearance of a teen. A certain day he posts "if you ever get a chance to chose between being a vampire and die. Die. It's for the best" and attracts the attention of a hunter named Arthur. He inherited his Sire's problems, as the hunters now come after him, what will he do?

 **Warnings (for now):** Language, Blood, OOC (probably), My own concept of what a vampire is, Emojis inside internet texts. It can have: Google translated words (such as in Russian and German), Death, Health situations, Mentions of sexy times. I'll probably remember to put warnings when this kind of thing comes.

 **Notes:** My writing style may be kind of strange but it's the way I found to get it a little less messy. I use - and " for talking and thoughts, respectively. Italics most of times means an internet text/ blog post. English is not my main language and even though I reread it around 4 times, there can (and probably will) have some mistakes. About the rating: I always worry if I can traumatize someone with gore, blood and alike, so as always, just to be safe (seeing also as the language is not polite too) I've put it under M.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia and its characters, this story was purely made for fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Fated meetings**

 **Chapter 1 – The 1** **st** **entry**

December 15, 2015.

 _Hello folks! I suppose everyone's getting ready for Christmas and has no spare time to read my text block, but I need to get this out of my chest. I always tell you guys about me and sometimes I receive nice comments and other times people call me crazy shit. Well, what can I do, a hero must always tell the truth and I really am a vampire! ù.u_

 _I wasn't always like this and to this day I remember my sweet childhood memories… Maybe it was them that made me hold on even in the darkest times. The memories of better times when I didn't need to hide to live, when I could be carefree… and I was free of this constant hunger… How come I've let myself become like this? That is exactly what I'm going to talk about today._

 _For starters, if you ever get a chance to chose between being a vampire and die, die. Simply die. It's for the best, I tell you. Even if you had a fling with the guy/girl, even if they say you can become as awesome as them, even if they guarantee you that you'll have the power to protect your home and family: believe me, nothing will matter once you're doomed. And once you're doomed, your only choice is to go on, to live this miserable life the best you can. Death is an uncertain darkness and you no longer know if your soul would be forgiven. Try as you must, your sins will follow you, you'll always be walking on eggs. But I'll talk about this latter, for now know this:_

 _The world is not made only by light, nor darkness alone, it's made by their harmony. The brighter the light, more intense it's shadows. If one is to survive in this world, better know this by heart…_

… _no matter how bright the light my seem, it conceal great dark. It's even better to understand that it's easier to find the darkness inside people than their light. So don't be deceived._

 _Yes, it's confusing but I know this is true because I had this first hand experience. I was a fool, my guts knew something was off but I was a hero (still am!) and so I HAD to do what I could._

…

 _I joined the revolutionary war. What could be more heroic than a young adult (because, yep, a nineteen is totally an adult, not a teen!) fighting alongside his kinsman?_

 _Nothing seemed more important than it at the time and I gave it my all, even after our training hour was over, even after battle. It was arduous, but the first time I saw blood in the battlefield, losing my friends to death, was enough to push me more and more.  
_

 _One night, it was a cool May evening, 1778 if I recall it right, we had just finished some exercises and I was excited about the prospect of winning our freedom and kept pushing myself._

 _\- Still training? Shouldn't you be eating, boy?_

 _I heard the guy say. He had this almighty posture and a mockery smirk played on his face. I had to be grateful for some Prussian guy helping us, it was making miracles happen. Though it didn't mean had to like them all, right?_

 _Damn wrong, I like to be friendly and I got along well with them (sometimes it seems that I like people better than they like me). Maybe that was why I didn't see anything wrong with this one guy complexion: he was pale, an albino, but even so seemed unnaturally pale. His red eyes shone with something that I didn't know back in the time, but looked like jewels. His silvery hair was softer than any woman I had touched._

 _Don't get me wrong, I was a nice religious boy and didn't believe in sleeping with someone before marriage, but it didn't mean I couldn't touch them a little, right? Okay, I know it seems impure but how can I be a hero if I don't make a beautiful girl blush touching her hair? No, I didn't think that the guy was a beautiful girl, he was handsome yes, but touching his hair was an accident involving a river bath and I prefer to not recall it. Don't get impure thoughts, it was just a joke that my friends made on me._

 _So, as I was saying, there was this guy that helped sometimes. I didn't really know how he helped as he was seen basically only at night, but everyone knew he had some kind of high rank. No one talked about that, thinking that it must have been some sort of Prussian training. Whatever anyone thought about that wasn't said, they were helping us and it was turning good, so no complains were made._

 _Most of times he was carefree but he would become serious too and we would get the last light rays of the sun, at sunset, to discuss some training matters and other strategies. I always thought that afterward he just went inside to drink his ass out of alcohol to be dead drunk, lucky bastard (not that I'd complain, we were fighting for freedom, it was a worth cause). He did explain why this unusual act was "normal" using the excuse that "an albino can't get much sun", so he would stay inside and sleep all day (or so we thought)._

 _Don't get me wrong, the guy was a monster soldier: too strong to be real and a great strategist. I know it because after being made fun of the river incident, I didn't have much of a choice but to challenge him. Don't need to say that my ass wiped the floor and that was how we kind of became good friends. I was a, as he liked to say, "farmer boy" and he was a soldier. I had too much to learn about the war front, guns, first aid and he was the guy that kind of took me under his wing. I wonder if he thought of me as a pupil, but I think it's because he had this younger brother that died and I kind of reminded him of it._

 _\- Yeah, someone has to be up to challenge when the English come, right?_

 _I said, not really up for jokes. It didn't faze him at all, so we kept talking._

 _\- Kesesese, I see you are as enthusiastic as ever._

 _\- Am not. This is a serious fight for our freedom, our motherland and our people. What would I tell my kinsman if I didn't give my all and we lost?_

 _\- It wouldn't be awesome. Not that you could be as awesome as I am, but you can try to. Kesesese._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _\- Oh, please, fuck off, I need to be prepared. Some of us have to actually fight this battle._

 _He "caressed" my hair. Messed up would be more appropriate.  
_

 _\- You know where to find me boy if you need anything. I like you, just ask and I'll help you to become strong._

 _I took his hand off my dirty hair._

 _\- First of all stop treating me like a kid, I'm a man. Second, sometimes I wonder if you only do this to amuse yourself over me. I aim to be a hero, not your laughingstock._

 _He did it again, this time stronger, taking me off balance and making my hair into a mouse nest._

 _\- Kesesese, sure you are_ _ **boy**_ _, come talk with me about being a man after you lose your virginity._

 _How could he say that? I know I blushed like a maiden._

 _\- That's none of your business!_

 _He just laughed harder and left. Damn friendly Prussian albino._

 _Somehow after drinking whatever he went to the wood to get, he decided that I needed teaching. He tossed me a bayonet and we had a small training section. It was most about avoidance, I didn't like it but he said it was important. When he got bored he left (as always)._

 _That night I didn't know, but our training would prove valuable sooner than expected._

-x-x-x-

 _There was the sound of bayonets clashing, guns firing and the smell of blood and gunpowder. When my senses came back, I was eating moss on the ground, my leg injured from a bullet and my nose broken. Fuck, how did I broke my nose? Anyway, the English were getting the upper hand, we were fucked. We had been ambushed, our mission had been to collect supply for the troops. We were a small group of five, no one would mind five farmers walking around the streets of the city, right?_

 _Right?_

 _Damn wrong, they found out who we were and tried to follow us to our camp. We noticed them and went another way so they wouldn't find it. When they realized that, their friends ambushed us and fired the hell out of their guns into the five of us._

 _I knew that it was past seven as I tried to locate myself because the sun was nowhere to be seen. After they shot the hell out of us they left, sure that we were all dead or dying which wasn't untrue. I was the luckiest one but with so much blood of my friends on me I looked pretty much dead from afar. See, it's not heroic to say it but damn, it hurt like hell. I couldn't walk right, had to drag myself around and confirm that yes, everyone – expect me, were dead._

 _They were my friends, two of them weren't even in our militia, they were helping us to get around the town. We were getting food, but as we looked like American farmers and a lot of people fighting were farmers they decided to just shot us down._

 _I didn't know what I would tell to their families, but I had to say something. I knew that I also had to warn the camp about it. No one was safe while the English were here. I dragged myself further and further until I collapsed exhausted._

 _I woke up feeling cold. The sun wasn't there yet, so maybe midnight? I don't know, I looked down – thanks moonlight – and my leg looked like crap. Have you ever seen your leg and thought "damn it, I'll have to cut it off"? I guarantee it's not nice. Yes, it hurt like a bitch and I had only a handkerchief and my shirt to improvise a curative. I won't get into details, but I got the bullet out (hurt-like-hell) and closed it as good as I could._

 _Praying to hold on I got up, not on the first try, but I got up and walked. Slowly walking (dragging) forward. My head and body hurt, my eyes couldn't see because it was getting darker and everything seemed to spin, it was worse by each second passed._

 _I was dying and I knew it. It seemed like I've lost more blood than given credit for, maybe it wasn't only the bullet injury that I had. Even so, a hero would fight to the bitter end and that was what I've done._

 _Forward and again until I lost balance and hit something hard. The funny thing was, it didn't seem like the earth, it was hard and soft at the same time, smelled nice and wasn't warm, but also not cold, I'm not sure, but I think it was my dying mind playing some tricks. I'll also never know, for the next moment I blacked out._

 _When I woke up everything was dark. How come I wasn't dead I didn't know, but I felt feverish and so I didn't know if everything was really dark or if I wasn't able to open my eyes. I tried to weakly move but felt kind of anesthetized, my mind was so delirious that I wasn't sure what was up and what was down._

 _It took me a while to try to move again, this time my mind was a little more awake and urged my body to move… I barely moved my hands and touched something solid at my side – both sides. A thought crossed my mind..._

" _It's okay, you've been through a lot and your mind is playing games…."_

 _Again I tried, this time touched something solid above me._

" _...It can't be true..."_

 _And again I tried but no matter where I touched it was the same, as if I was surrounded by walls._

" _No… you must be kidding me…."_

 _At this point I was yelling, hitting as much as I could for help, which wasn't much in my weakened state. It felt like I was trapped inside a box._

" _I'm inside a box… as… no… don't tell me….."_

 _I hit harder and harder, with all the strength that I could summon. The thought of being inside a coffin making miracles to my strength. My mind could be_ _subdued_ _by the fever but was sobering enough and screamed with me to get the fucking out of there._

" _I was buried alive!"_

 _I could smell blood, it was probably from my wound as I could feel pain. My breathing was fast and it hurt my lungs as much as my strong heartbeat hurt my thorax. The fever's pain was nothing to me now that my life was a_ _t stake._

" _Oh God, I can't breath!"_

 _\- HELP! Please, somebody! I'm not dead! Please! Help!_

 _I whined and screamed and sobbed and yelled… It wasn't as loud as some say I usually speak but I did all I could as I felt like I was really dying. My friends, if you grown up with stories of people being buried alive you know that when the coffin was taken out, there were marks of nails on it. Guess what? I think I lost 4 nails to it, the pain and the blood only amplifying my panic. My hands were sticky and even when I tried to grip something they slipped off._

 _I was losing all my hope, crying I couldn't yell anymore, not even my body had any will to move, everything hurt and I felt hell tired. I was going to die and it was like an eternity had passed when someone opened the dammed thing._

 _\- I see you're still alive, kesesesese. Y..._

 _That laugh was unmistakable and my feverish mind was put at easy. To this day I'm not sure what else was said after that, relief was so overwhelming that I just sank into unconsciousness. When I next woke up I was on a bed, grateful for not being inside a nightmare anymore…_

… _or so I thought but life is a bitch and someone was above me, mouth on my neck._

 _Hell yeah, that was the most strange shit that happened with me. I heard sucks and the alike but couldn't move, was euphoric and anesthetized at same time, I even knew that somehow I was moaning. My fever seemed to have gone down, I couldn't feel the pain of my wounds and the body above me started to_ _fondle and to grind_ _on me._

 _I'll spare you the details but don't worry, I protected my chastity to this day… okay, maybe I kind of didn't protect it all, but that day the person didn't do much to me. The being felt me up (there was hands all over me, it felt like it was an octopus and not a person above me) and_ _brought_ _me release (just… don't ask...). After this his mouth was on mine, I felt like I HAD to move with it and accept the liquid that was flowing inside, covering my tongue with its iron taste. It was like someone was telling me to drink it, drink it and drink it, accept it, don't deny and just go along. Drinking it made me feel somehow better, even if my mind was high._

 _For those trying to guess: yes it was a vampire and its spit put me on a drugged high (though I learned about this way after this was done). After_ _settling_ _down I found out that the mysterious person above me was a man. Gilbert was the bastard's name. Yeah, THAT Gilbert. The fucking Gilbert that I thought was my fucking friend._

 _Wait, I never told you guys but Gilbert was the name of that albino Prussian guy. Anyway, he was feeling me up… "Oh God, why…"_

 _Well that was my first thought but when I took a look inside his eyes, my mind blew. His eyes seemed to shine and there was this strange sexual feeling, attraction, as if telling me to trust myself to this person. I still believed that "no sex before marriage" shit and until then I was hella sure that I was straight. Let it be know that I still love, LOVE boob, even if now I'm more open about sex; but well, there was this magic in him and well… he just guffawed._

 _\- Kesesese, like what you see? I know, I know, I'm awesome, your face is hilarious and it's hard to not look at me, but we need to speak business._

 _I still felt confused but asked what the hell did he mean with that. The guy laughed some more, wiping something from his mouth. As I took a look at it, more and more it looked like blood and a rush of feelings washed me. For the first time since I woke up I moved: my hand went flying to my neck, something was wet there and I took a look. As I saw blood and was ready to yell, Gilbert pinned me down, with a fang on my lower lip, whispering:_

 _\- Oh boy, it's totally not awesome if you start to yell and cry like a little girl. I took you for a man but you really are a boy._

 _My lips trembled, I could feel a faint pain caused by the sharp tooth. We stood like that for some time, until I calmed down._

 _\- You know Alfred, I like you boy. When your group didn't come back by nightfall I took off to find you. Tsk. If I didn't need to feed and take down some British, I would've been by your side faster and maybe I wouldn't need to condemn you to save your life._

 _\- What…_

 _My voice was a whisper, I cleared my throat and tried again with the same result, so I just spoke slowly like a broken man._

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _He was silent for a while, watching me with clinical and critical shining eyes. After some minutes of disturbing silence, locking our eyes on each other, he turned away, almost defeated. This seriously worried me, the man that said he was awesome all the time, turning away as a clumsy puppy?_

 _\- You must know that we are halfway through it and if we stop now you'll die._

 _He looked at me again, this time his eyes weren't shining but held sadness. I was speechless, even heroes get like that sometimes, and watched him with wide eyes._

 _\- We're halfway through to turn you into a vampire._

 _-x-x-x-_

 _Sorry lads, that's all I'm gonna tell you today. Even if it's been ages, whenever I recall it I kind of feel bad… Like a trunk running over me, you know? Next time I promise to say how he persuaded me to become a vampire. Maybe I'll tell you how he did it (not sure if it's the only way, never tried at all) and maybe I'll tell you lads about some of my heavy sins._

 _Don't get mad at me, this one is a sensible topic!_

 _Love._

 _Yours truly Hero._

-x-x-x-x-

Arthur took off his reading glasses and pinched his nose. His neck was hurting because of how tense he was. Trying to massage the pain away he looked at the cellar and thought out loud:

\- Will this bloody blog lead me to a new target or is it another RP, fanfiction or whatever website?

His hunting gear sit on a table at his left, he touched a silver knife. If this information was believable, he would be out hunting another of those blasted dammed vampires. If the idiot who wrote that wasn't luck enough(or unlucky) to describe the name and physical attributes fictionally right and was indeed turned by that wanted, highly bounty target, he'd get a nice money out of that.

He sighed. There was a great possibility of this only being another wanker, so he would ask his friend to track the MAC address of the computer posting that junk. He loved having nerd friends, being a little awkward around technologies himself.

\- If it truly is a vampire, he must be the most idiotic prat I ever had the displeasure to hunt...

He smiled and completed in his mind: "... but of course, he's an American".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N:** So this one is my first ongoing/not finished beforehand fic. I know how I want it to go but I'm not sure about updates.

I've done some research about vampires: I read an interesting book that brings some of the legends and I know some literature pieces. Some of the assumptions that will be used here probably will come by the next chapter. I'm not the most versed person when we talk about USA history, I made some research about the Revolutionary War to write this down and yes, Arthur is bitter and maybe I'll explain this latter. I took poetic license to write this all down, having a little research made but didn't get overly fixated with that.

This is also the first time I try to get so many characters involved in the story, let's see how this turns out. Thank you for your time.


	2. Vampires and struggling

**A/N:** Hello folks! This time I bring in some more info about vampires. I've done some research which ended up with what I now use here. This time I tried to explain some of the character relationships and struggles, it's like turning on the lights of the stage.

I must say that I don't have that much knowledge about hospital's pharmacies dynamics but I hope I did get a nice writing over it. Also the hospital dynamics that I know are from where I live so they can be strange to some. I try to problematize some of the wrong things that I saw or heard to happen and should be avoided. I believe that we should always question and ponder some attitudes and thoughts.

Also, this is not important but I just qualified my master's degree work, so I'm really happy and because of that I'll let this chapter very long (6k+ words!).

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 2** **–** **Vampires and struggling**

\- Hey Al, can you make the inventory today?

Asked a voice from behind some shelves, it sounded tired but that was to be expected. Night shift wasn't easy for someone who took care of a baby girl who still had problems sleeping. Alfred was working around the hospital's pharmacy, delivering the shift's drugs out to the nurses. He hated shift change, it was the time of his workday (night) that was a total mess. Being there only the two of them meant a line of furious and hasty nurses waiting. Fortunately even if that could give him the creeps – getting near so many excited humans usually does that to one of _them_ , he kept his cool.

\- Sure man, which part?

He said to his colleague, giving the package to the next in line. He listened some of the others in line talk about their patients, saying their names and things done that the nurses didn't like. He sighed, that was unethical, even more when one of them said that someone "is a whore". Sometimes he wondered why people chose to work taking care of sick individuals if they were like that. A sick person is not nice, hell, he wouldn't be nice if he was feeling pain and he knows this. Though he would never go to a hospital for that, being what he was a hospital probably meant death – the permanent one.

A rustle was heard, he knew this meant that the colleague went to the laboratory chapel and had forgotten her question. Said colleague was a cute, smart pharmacist. She just had her first child, a small and crybaby girl which took all her time off from her. She was responsible for all the pharmacy at night shifts but since they were short on personal it meant working overtime. One had to keep all the drugs up, someone could die if given the wrong drug or if they were out of said chemical. When she got back, Alfred had finished with the line, getting ready to his next appointment.

\- Oh, I'll do the anticoagulants part but we have to see those blood bags. Last month something went wrong and one was missing. Maybe it was wasted and someone misplaced it but since we didn't hear anything I think it's all good and we should worry too much.

She shrugged. Those items were very important but there was no way to find out what had happened now. Fortunately it didn't go to the wrong trash can or things could have gotten really ugly.

\- Anyway we shouldn't be responsible for the bags, they need to send someone to watch over those stuff. The thing is I still don't get why the transfusion agency isn't working, we don't know how to proper take care of everything and even if those are here they shouldn't give day off to every worker of that sector!

She said that with her hands on her hips, looking a little angry with the increased workload. Those were sensible objects, they should be taken care properly by someone who really understood what they were doing. It's not like they were unable to follow a protocol but it wasn't the same as being someone trained to do that for years.

Alfred knew very well about the… _incident_. He kind of had to charm the other workers to believe he wasn't related at all.

\- … I would prefer not to, you know my _issue_.

He emphasized the word so she would get the clue he didn't want to do it at all. God he was hungry.

She laughed and patted his back with her monster strength. Fortunately he wasn't exactly frail but had to wonder how could a girl (yes, for him she was a girl) which had such a cute little thing getting out of her body have such physical strength? She saw that he was kind of knocked out of his feet and apologized.

\- Sorry lad, sometimes I forget that I'm a Taekowdo master, having a baby makes you mind go miles away!

Her smile was beautiful and he was enchanted by it. He really liked her, she was nice, smart, cute and a responsible professional. She had that fire on her eyes that spoke about passion and Alfred couldn't help but be influenced by it.

\- Al, I'm really sorry, I know about your _"blood phobia",_ by the way, I still don't get why you work on a hospital if you can't stand blood… Anyway, I know it must be hard but I really got to go home soon, Cyntia's still too young and my husband still didn't get how to be a father – he's very slow sometimes! You that those bags are a hell to keep, inventory and inventory and protocols and we shouldn't be doing this shit.

She NEVER swore and he knew if it was done now it's because she really was stressed. What had he done to be in this purgatory? Oh… yeah, he knew… Whining he drag his feet, there was no way out.

\- Okay Sandy, but you owe me one!

\- You know that I love you right? You're my hero!

Well, she really knew how to boost him up, but that is to be expected as they have been working together for three years. He could hold his own with some odorless bags, it's not because they were read and he knew it was part blood that he would drink them all. They weren't even tasty! They had lots of anticoagulants and were always divided as erythrocytes (red cells), plasma (the more liquid part, kind of yellowish) and platelet aggregate (those things to help people not bleed to death). He was almost sure that there was another bag that could be made, something about being part plasma and part some proteins but he didn't really care, one kind of plasma was enough – or so he thought.

Some years ago he kind of mesmerized the workers of a blood center to let him, erm… _sample_ the bags that would go to the _"waste bin"_. They were the ones which the person had some pathology or had too little amount of blood to be made into a blood bag and so no one would miss them, right? It was kind of strange, to get cold blood that wouldn't coagulate from a bag. Even more strange was when he tried the _split_ bags: platelet aggregate was the worst, he would NEVER touch one of those again, yucks. Plasma was like when someone is thirsty and drank saltwater, it kind of felt like would help but in the end it made you even more thirsty and sick so he didn't even try the other thing that was basically plasma and some other small proteins. His best shot was with the red cells, those _almost_ felt like he was drinking blood. It was kind of thick and could get stuck, he still felt hungry but at least the feeling of drinking human blood would help, a lot.

\- So here you are, you devil's items…

He stared at the blood bags. Red and yellow covering his field of vision (no matter there wasn't a lot of them). Red, yummy and tasty red. He liked AB+ and O- the best: or you get it with all the proteins or without extra proteins, the difference in taste was… subtle but for someone who drank the same thing for so many years having the… _joy_ to choose it was a gift. Unfortunately today they had 6 bags to verify: 2 platelet aggregate, 1 plasma and 3 erythrocytes, which meant that some were used, he wished that they all should have been used, but now they still had…

\- Fuck my life…

Two O- and one AB+ bags. Fate really seemed to like to play with him. Today he'd have to go hunt for some short of animal, he still had around three days to go without human blood but it was hard. He could get by most of times with animal blood but having hunt some of his neighbors dogs, he had a small problem that people were kind of after someone who left late at night. Living in a big city it was hard to get animal blood: or he hunt A LOT of smaller ones, which would be hell since he couldn't hunt in daylight and half of the week he worked at nigh; or he got a bigger one which usually meant pets and that wasn't, well, as nice, people usually got pissed off. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken that chihuahua..." His last prey was very small but it was getting harder and harder to hunt! He'd have to take some of his neighbor's pet's but it was better than drinking human blood.

He could go six days without human blood, but even so had to eat everyday. He could also try to eat only once a week but that meant killing the human and he didn't want that at all. Eating once a week also meant being starved which that meant drinking and killing and being hungry driven to do things reckless. So he drank from a human once a week and from animals the other days, the animals didn't have such luck since their blood wasn't the best and they always end up dead.

Nowadays, as a hard working person, sleeping around everyday wouldn't be too nice. He had to _"give himself respect"_ and as most of times vampires fucked their dinner... or the dinner thought they were fucked, the same way: it would be pretty messy.

\- … Looks like they are okay, all checked… thoroughly…

There was no way he would let such yummy, sweet and delicious thing be half-assed checked. He really needed to go and hunt, he was starting to think to much about blood, his senses, which usually he left dulled, were sharp, ready to hunt. How he missed it, when he lived in the countryside and was able to get some cows, sheep and any kind of wild life form without worry.

As he was thinking, lost in the past a loud noise was made.

\- Hello! We need a O- blood bag! We need a plasma and an erythrocytes' one! Fast!

He was taken out of his mind, running around and feeling all the stress and euphoria in the air. He could almost taste those feelings as the could almost taste the joyful blood running inside that nurse… No one would miss him, right? He could get him inside the pharmacy and be done with it, his teeth could almost taste the other, hear his whimpers and small cries and…

\- Here, I can't go with you, you know how to makes the quick tests, right?

\- Yes, you can leave this with me, as soon as we stabilize the patient I'll get those back to you, which forms should I fill?

The youngster smelt heavenly. "What a hero… But even so, sometimes there needs to be sacrifices made for a greater good...". He had to get that young _prey_ out of his reach before he acted on instinct.

\- This and that one, now you may go.

He didn't need to say anything else, the nurse was running so fast back to his sector. Maybe his voice pointed out he didn't want the other there, or maybe he was too busy thinking about the person dying... even so it would be so _easy_ for him to catch his running lunch…

\- For fucks sake, I need to leave…

Maybe this week it wouldn't be six days before he had to get another human to help him with his _needs_. Fortunately he didn't do too much damage on people he drank from, most of times it was just his spit's effects and some minor memory issues, none of which one should be worried about.

\- Damn, it!

He put his head on the table tapping it slowly against the hard surface, this was all so fucked up. Why did he have to go through this shit? Oh right...

-x-x-x-x-

\- Do you have anything for me Kiku?

Arthur said as he sit down on his meeting room. He had been busy, a lot. The last phew days he had been killing some bloodsuckers, small prey, but he had to exterminate the pests. He got a cup of tea, strong black Lipton tea, one for himself and one for his friend. The good thing about Kiku's company having a branch in London was that it made their meetings easier. Kiku was a software developer for a _cybercrime against_ company, if you needed a _hacker-like_ material, it had to be with him – no better way to get a hacker like being one.

\- _Hai_ , I did find out what you've asked me to.

Kiku gave to Arthur a folder with all the information he got. As to be expected of him he had a nice dossier about the owner of that MAC address.

\- Alfred F. Jones, no relatives?

Arthur closed the file, drank a little more tea and ruffled his own short sandy blond hair, eyebrows frowned in thought. It was hard to get dossier out of a vampire but Kiku had gotten a pretty big one, it had all the jobs, times he moved and even _"died"_. His fake deaths were the best part to read, this vampire probably had some mind controlling power, most likely something about memories and the perception of time. He couldn't overrule other possibilities but having a perspective of its power is good.

\- It does seem that he's kind of reckless. I don't know how he have been able to live without being hunted down by the guild. It wasn't that hard to get those information but you'd do good to take care of them, I may not be able to give you any other help for some time.

The Japanese said, assertiveness washing out of him with his bright serious black eyes. He was humble but serious and assertive about his job – be it to his company or to the guild.

Arthur reclined himself on his chair, deep green eyes acid with the prospect of the chase. The fellow smiled a lot, probably over someone's misfortune since his _kind_ was like that. His thoughts were interrupted by his friend.

\- Arthur-san, I do believe that he may have some connections with that Prussian vampire. The stated date on the blog entry consents with the recorded date of _that_ vampire's travel. The way of speaking can also lead us to think like that.

The dark haired man slowly drank his tea, they were silent for some time, both knowing what had to come. Planing a hunt always took time and careful weighing, some could be expensive and dangerous.

He'd have to see if he had contacts to back him up there. Passport because that probably was one of the phew he didn't have yet, just thinking about going to that country made him go nuts. A place to stay where he could use his rituals as some people freaked out with the energy he uses for them. A way to approach the target be it a job, a neighbor, a pub or anything else. A way to transport his hunting gear and a some bribe money to let him get inside the country with them. He'd also need all kind of maps and to study local fauna and flora. One could never be careful enough, if the vampire turned into something, he had to be able to stop it, it's also good to know if he would have some fresh herbs. "Yes, it'd be really expensive if it all was only a waste of time". Arthur finished his thoughts out loud:

\- Even so, that's not an assurance of them being related. It was only one blog entry and the internet is the best place to spread lies. He could have read something like that and copied, must be posting that kind of thing so that his views would go up. If I remember it right, wasn't it you who told me about all that thing of sponsors over broadly watched videos?

Kiku quietly finished his tea and got another file out of his suitcase, giving it to Arthur. He knew his friend and so to argue with him he had collected proofs. Also, Kiku had some assumptions over the American vampire so he wanted Arthur to get to him before Ivan.

\- I understand what you mean Arthur-san, but we must proceed with agility if it is for us to win over the Russian guild. I believe this hunt was about that.

That phrase made Arthur hastily open the folder and scan it with critical eyes.

\- So it seems. They do seem to be on move a lot lately, I even got…

Here he scoffed.

\- … a formal challenge of that Ivan. He's really pissed, that twat.

\- Hai, he is. He seeks his revenge with all the possible means and I do think you should be careful of him. I wouldn't get it past him to trap you and have his sick way of revenge, probably turning you into one of _those_ just so he could…

The Japanese knew that one shouldn't underestimate Ivan. Yes the man was a good hunter and that was exactly the problem: he would do _anything_ to get the information out of that Alfred and also from Arthur. The guy had his means and those weren't very pretty, meaning that if his assumptions over the American were true, well, let's hope that Arthur founds him first.

\- No need to say anything else lad, I get what you mean. And even so if we meet...

On Arthur's face played a sick smile.

\- … I do believe it'd be lovely to watch him cry over my dead prey, his revenge never to be achieved and his honor never restored, maybe I could even grant the bloodsucker a last wish and let him play with that wanker again…

Kiku sighed. It was too much, those guilds never got along but those last years their relationship went downhill. He was sad that his friend was consumed by bitterness over a past he had not taken part. The council would overlook a lot of things Ivan would do to Arthur. He also knew that his friend was an accessible person and would see the truth… If his assumptions were proven true.

\- Arthur-san, I ask of you to not let that kind of thought to guide your sword. You know that he has the _right_ to blame your family for what has happened, even if I don't agree with what he's done to you, neither how he treats you.

\- HA! You deceive yourself friend, if those tossers were true hunters that never would've happened. The Russians had gotten too high on their achievements and so they fell.

Arthur knew Kiku was right, he really couldn't blame Ivan for all the shit the guy had been through. That didn't mean he would accept that, not when his guild's honor was at stake and his own life had been turned into hell.

-x-x-x-x-

Ten years ago the Russian guild's most prominent family, the Braginsky had cornered one of the most wanted vampires of all times. The vampire looked like the devil himself with skin and hair so white and eyes blood red. He rejoiced his " _pure"_ bloodline and was proud of being called Prussian. A true dreadful killer, the one which had killed all the hunter that went after him. Those hunters were always found looking, at beast, hideous.

Ivan was a prodigy hunter, hardened by the harsh vampire spree that ravaged some small Russian's cities. At 20 he was chosen with his mother and father to be the ones to hunt the _"_ _white demon"_ and so, proud he went. It was going well, until the British guild, led by Arthur's grandfather betrayed them, leaving those hunters for their own demises. A videotape recorder what went on the fight, it was chance that the building was under security – which afterward, the Slavic guild took care, not letting it get out.

His parents were killed fast, their insides covering the young hunter. As his signature, the vampire left a mess, their screams could be agonizingly heard on the record. Yes, the vampire killed fast but not painless and Ivan watched it all. The albino wasn't interested in his parents so their fate was _merciful_ if compared with Ivan'. Washed in red, his body was widely violated, as was his mind. The vampire used his powers to hold him back, naked and powerless, abusing of him as he drank his blood to dangerous amounts, making his now prey lay still, barely feeling anything. Done with the body, he made his mind remember everything done, mock narrating what he had done and how the proofs of that were visible.

After that Ivan turned a little colder, revenge being his only will. Revenge against the vampire and against Arthur's family. Arthur knew it all but wouldn't let the sicko get all he wanted, his family suffered punishment for the betrayal, the council – those responsible for applying the laws on the guilds, took their due saying that the vampire's escape was plotted by his grandfather. That was not true but all the same, not helping could be seen as that. As punishment the older was sentenced to death and the family's name trashed. It was Arthur's priority to restore his guild to its former glory since his parents were long dead and he was the heir.

-x-x-x-x-

As Kiku didn't seem convinced of his determination the blond sighed and folded his hands on the table.

\- I know, I know… Don't worry Kiku, everything that I do is for the redemption of my guild to the council and for the greater good of humanity. Those bloodsuckers should be erased as humanity erased some diseases. Eradicate them as the smallpox was. All I ask is: are you sure about all this?

Arthur patted the folder, it was going to be an expensive hunt and he was to do it alone, he had to be sure. If he didn't find a thing, it could mean that the Russians were faster and/or smarter, and _that_ he wouldn't allow.

\- I do believe that this is a pretty solid clue, you would do good to go after it.

The Japanese would never send his friend to somewhere like America (arg!) just because of an unfounded clue. Serious black eyes locked with acid green and Arthur's decision was made.

-x-x-x-x-

The flight was a tiring and long process, this way the hunter had a lot of time to review his notes, not being one to waste time. After reading everything about his vampire target, he took his time to read one of his first notes as a hunter. A note that he had done so long ago, when he it was stated to him no other choice but to keep this path. Those records weren't perfect but he would do good to keep his "ten commandments" in mind while hunting.

 _Some assumptions about vampires_

 _There are all kind of legends about vampires all around the world. I got some information from here and there. My knowledge of other literature works about it and the guild's archives presented a valuable research source for this list. I believe that every hunter should keep what's listed here in mind for us to remember that even if they look human, they are not (anymore)._

 _1\. Vampires are undead: yes, to begin their immortal life, one must die his mortal one and it's said in almost all legends as such._

 _2\. Even being undead they can have sex and reproduce: this is a trait of various legends and is used by games as Castlevania. Do you_ _remember the half vampire that is a vampire hunter thing? They are a great help._ _Some games and literature seems to have some truth about vampires after all, though we're not sure if vampires wrote it, or if the person meet a vampire or what. Those child are called_ _dhampir_ _and they can't reproduce, which is a pity since they are pretty strong and hunters could use that kind of bloodline._

 _3\. Vampires can heal themselves and for that they feed regularly: legends say that the vampires are hard to kill and appear to be full of life. I'd say they can heal pretty damn fast when well feed. As being well feed is a great matter for their healing powers, most drink human blood everyday. They can drink all kinds of blood, the human's blood is stronger and so requires less prey, but a vampire to not get mad or weak must drink this kind of blood at least once a week. We're also not sure how this happens, maybe it has something to do with the energy – spiritual/magical or alike – that we seem to have and they get when drinking from us. They don't need to kill a person to feed, their instinct tell them how much they can drink before the prey is in danger to die, though most like to play around with their food and kill it afterward, drinking them dry. When drinking animal blood they usually kill it seeing as it's not as strong and most of times doesn't have as much amount as human blood, usually they lose control. Yes, a vampire loses control when famished too. Being famished implies on being careless and such is dangerous for them, so hardly one will try to hunger him/herself._

 _It's also good to note that blood is their only needed food but it seems that some can drink other liquids to better mingle in the society. We are not sure how this works but it's yet another way they found to hide from us._

 _4\. Sun/UV hurt them: some legends says so and others say things like "vampires can only go out to hunt midday and midnight". Some legends say the vampires live as humans in daytime and at night they hunt as their true nature. Other legends say that the light can kill them. Looks like the ultraviolet rays hurt them, not the "holy light" thing, but well, UV. It can kill them but it's not instant, more like an agonizing burn as a normal person being set aflame. Their burn to death process seems to take as long as the cremation process: it takes 2 hours with 1200ºC to be done. Though the Earth surface doesn't get to 1200ºC, getting under the sun for 2 hours seems to be the time the vampire has left agonizing to save his ass or die._

 _5\. To kill a vampire: There are some ways to kill them, based on which legend you get, you'll see different things. For starters the sun, as said above, can kill them, not immediately but can and will if you erase their chances to protect themselves. Also if the sun doesn't kill them, the agonizing pain can weaken them so you are able to kill them – amply used to get the strongest ones. Also silver can kill them, some legend says that lycanthropy and vampires are somewhat linked and that's why they are also susceptible to silver. To kill it with silver one must hit the head/brain or the heart, if not it'll just injure them – silver wounds take longer to heal. One can also serve their heads. Remember that you must always burn their remains to ashes._

 _6\. If given a proper lápis-lázuli enchanted gem they can walk freely in daylight: we're talking about magic, the occult, and I don't know why this stone was first chosen for this but I searched and the stone is: tightly linked with spiritual energy; helps with rejuvenation and was largely used by the ancient Egyptian civilization and alike; it's also said to balance the energies (physical, mental and spiritual) and; to get enlightenment. It's said to be best used above the diaphragm even though most use as a ring. Said it I believe this is a nice choice of stone and it must be enchanted by powerful wizard/magician/witch to work._

 _7\. To become a vampire: there are legends that say that strong dark magic users becomes vampire when dead, other that a corpse defiled by animals before it's burial will come back as vampires… Other legends says that stillbirth and mothers that died in labor can also become such creature. Also tell us about suicide, violent death and death after some kinds of animal attacks that can also turn you into a vampire. What we know is that to turn someone a vampire must feed from the person some times, we calculate at least eight times on one moon cycle, the moon enhance the occult powers and so a full cycle must be seen to a vampire be born. Feeding so much of one person would kill them faster than they would turn so the vampire's blood must be give to the victim as it has some of the vampire's rejuvenation power. We still don't have all the needed information about the turning process, but all said above has to be seen for the process to be a success._

 _8\. Their limits: there are some different limits that legends tell us. One of them says that vampires can't cross a water flow, it's true but there's a way that they can cross it – if they have the earth from their burial. We're not sure about large bridges though I suspect that would also help them with the crossing process. They always must have the burial's earth with them when they move to a new place. This way you can weaken and kill them purifying the place (using spiritual energy, holy energy or getting all the earth out and moved to a river or the ocean to wash it away). While sleeping they are vulnerable, their senses get dulled, but one must move fast to not awaken it._

 _9\. Their powers: As per legend some can turn into animals such as wolfs and bats, mist, mind control, seduction, mind read and we find those all to be true. Each vampire has it's specific powers but the above are the most common. A note must also be made as it seems the vampire's spit has some proprieties that helps them to feed without the struggling: it has an opioid effect. Opioid are substances such as morphine. It'll dull the pain and make the person euphoric, some vampires enjoy bedding their prey because of this sedated state of the victim and their own state after feeding's satisfaction. Seeing as opioid can decrease sex drive, we are not sure how this works. Their spit also has a weak anticoagulant, meaning that if they don't drink fast, they need to bite again in another place to be able to feed._

 _10\. Forms to be protected from them: as legends say garlic is a great weapon. We don't know why such thing works, but this plant has magic proprieties of protection and against evil. One should always keep FRESH ones in their possession, seeing as fresh is most powerful. Silver being effective against them can also be used. Holy items? Yes, they can be used. It doesn't matter the religion, but must have a strong meaning for the person or religion and must be "blessed" by whichever procedure the cult sees fit. Those items are purified and hold strong spiritual power. A person can also create their own holy items, usually it's jewels seeing as the stones have strong natural powers. To make a protective stone one must purify the jewel (uncut stones or whole stones are preferable) and use a spiritual ritual to put their spiritual energy inside the stone. As minor charms, the stones can be used as necklace, seeing as the lápis-lázuli's case, it must be above the diaphragm. Herbs have their uses too, as said before the garlic has great uses. Other herbs that have a purifying energy propriety should be taken into account while dealing with this treat._

Arthur knew his notes weren't perfect, he made them when he was young ten years ago – the turning point. He was thirteen when that happened, his youth taken from him on the promise he would follow a hunter's footsteps and be ready to give his life to help and let the Braginsky's successor achieve the hunt that was denied to him. Not that he would make things easy for that bastard, if he could hep it. His body now carried that day's mark, when he was put before Ivan, the hunter didn't go easy on him, a teen or not, he was the heir of the Kirkland and as such was held responsible.

Arthur sighed and looked up, the unmoving airplane ceiling. He unconsciously touched his lower back for as when Ivan was done with his punishment, his body was permanently marked there. That day he vowed to himself he would never feel so powerless again, he would prove that he was the stronger and do what his grandfather didn't do: prove them better than the Russians. That guild was careless, his grandfather did good not putting their lives on treat because of them.

He gave a small creepy laugh. "Heh, maybe it was fate that sent me to America, two of my most hateful enemies being withing my reach!". His family had long ties with the military and also for ages had been protecting the Queen. They hold a grudge against Americans as they were one of the heads behind the scenes trying to eradicate the revolution. As any long line traditional family, they held dear everything they have done, even their mistakes. As such Arthur held spite against that country for they were a mistake, a black mark to his family's name.

He reclined on his chair, counting inside his mind the quality and reliability of his gear, his plans to find out if this "Alfred" was human or not. He smiled, he knew exactly what he would do if he wasn't human, what he would do to find everything he could about the vampire out of him. The Kirklands weren't well know vampire hunters for nothing. They were great magicians and as one of them he had the perfect plan to do as he wish with this stupid vampire.

-x-x-x-x-

He has been alone for the last three hours. Away from people and from blood bags, like this his hunger was manageable. Sitting down in a dark corner he whined.

\- I'm huuuuuunnnggrrryyyyyy, thirstyyyyyyy… I want to dieeeeeee…

He sobbed. It was pathetic but he could feel he was getting near his limit. Fuck big cities. Fuck work gossip. He wanted to get out and find his supper. He tried to drink some tomato juice to see if he could trick his mind, it did way more bad than good. Now he was feeling sick and had an even stronger need to bite someone.

Someone was getting near, his mind said: _"set a trap to the prey, let none go!"_ but he knew he still had to work and messing around his workplace would be fifty shades of bad. He did the only thing he knew could kind of help: he rolled up his sleeves and bit his arm. Yuck!

-Hmmm… aaaaggggggmmmm…

He didn't like to drink his own blood, it tasted… how do you call something tasteless, old and dead? Humans and other vampires didn't seem to think so, but to oneself their own blood tasted very bad. It wouldn't sustain him, of course, but that fierce hunger would subside for a small amount of time, enough for him to truly feed. Second, the feeling of being bitten wasn't something he enjoyed, he wasn't affect by a vampire's spit as a human was and also this reminded him of bad things that he would prefer not to remember.

As he got done attending his fellow worker, he went back to his dark corner, thinking hard about what he would do. "That's it, I'm going to have to drink human blood today, no other way… The problem is, to do so, it's better at nigh." He looked the wall's watch, almost midnight. He knew some clubs stayed open until four AM and that was his chance to get a prey, but to do so he had to get someone to assume his shift. He took his cellphone out.

\- Time to get due some favors that my beloved colleagues owe me. Let's see…

He helped out a lot, well, at least when not hungry. He liked to be everyone's hero and the oly problem was his… ah… _condition_. As he scrolled his contacts, he was remind of their smell, he could almost taste it, the pungent blood inside their bodies… he was salivating.

\- Fuck…

He cleaned his mouth on his sleeves and called someone he knew would be up to it. He was starting to feel sick, it wasn't good. The phone rang five times and each time he got more and more anxious. Finally a tired voice answered.

\- -ello?

Damn, he was sleeping. Well, what else could he do? He had to get out of there and as he was alone, he couldn't leave!

\- Hey Luan, sorry for waking you up…

His voice was some tones bellow his normal level, he felt like a drama queen. Chewing his lips he waited the answer. He could feel the pain from where his canines had bitten the skin. Well, it was not like he would have a chapped lips problems, they would look voluptuous soon enough – if he feed, that's it; he was weak.

\- Alfred…? What's up man? You don't sound so good…

The voice on the other side was more awake now, a little bit of concern could be heard.

\- Hehe… I kind of don't feel good man but today I'm alone in the pharmacy. Could we change what's left of the shift? Everything is done, you'll only have to help prepare the next shift's prescriptions and deliver them.

His voice sounded pathetic even to himself. "What a hero you are Alfred...".

\- Craaaaaaap… Okay, I get it…

There was rustling noises on the other side. The tired voice didn't betray how forward his colleague was looking for going to work.

\- … I think I can get there in like one hour, can you hold on? You don't sound good.

Blessed be his relationship skills, being a nice person really payed off. One hour he could hold, if there wasn't anymore issues with blood bags or loads of workers going to him.

\- Yeah… I think so… I'll give a call to the human resources of the hospital. Thanks man, I can't even say how great you're being.

Alfred felt a little better knowing that he would feed soon but not by much. He still could hear every footstep on his floor, he could feel the life inside those people calling him, it was maddening. Even talking on the phone was making him think about how great it'd be to put his teeth down as much as he could inside his colleague's throat, he mapped the other's neck inside his head...

\- No mention, you've covered me a lot, I'm on my way.

The voice took him out of those abominable thoughts he sighed and the call ended. One more hour, he could do it.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** Thank you again for reading some maddening things that I write down. I kind of think I'm turning everyone into assholes but there's always a meaning to why people act as they do, right? I reviewed it some times but there can be some mistakes and so I'm sorry about it.

I have chapter 3 ongoing and that one will have some more… steamy material. Don't get your hopes up, it'll be nothing big.


	3. The unwise entry

**A/N:** Hello again! This chapter will probably have the most of the sexy times to come to this story but don't get your hopes up, I put all the wood to make a fire but didn't lit it up! Most of times it's talking or thinking, there will more likely be a stronger language matter, even so do be warned!

Also I'd like to thank those lovely comments and follows and also say that now I have planned most of this fic!

 **Warnings:** Things begin a little… steamy this time, because of it there's a LOT of "language" issues too. Also female countries version here (America and Canada, you will know which are them XD) as I said there would be hetero romance. There may be some Skyrim spoilers, so if you want to avoid it, just skip that paragraph.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 3** **–** **The unwise entry**

Alfred had gotten out and away from the hospital as soon as the other worker came by, not wanting to explain anything nor getting himself tested over. God knows what people would do if he was found out "dead". Since he knew that his hunger wouldn't rescind if it wasn't human blood and his neighbors were still looking after a "pet-killer" he had not so many choices but to go to his favorite club.

Bleeding Rose. That was the club's name. Maybe it was because he found the name fitting. Maybe it was fitting because it was the name of a game's guild. Maybe it was because he liked that game kind of a lot. Or maybe it being a (nerd) club at night and a Nerd store and RPG club in daytime, had something to do with his fondness for the place. The thing was: it's a nice place to be.

This night the place had low red lights with other colors playing around, but never staying on for long. That way the place would never leave the ones inside it in total darkness but the low and constant presence of red left this strange feeling inside him. "Looks like today theme is _'passion war'_ how fitting...". Alfred thought it was a nice try, it really was, but with the way the lights were, the place looked more like a whore hole than a nerd club. The idea was to make themed nights, it wasn't like it always worked, but today the color chosen made his mouth salivate. He could hear so many heartbeats… he would let his conscience get the better of him afterward, for now he had to survive. The _"hunt"_ always left this strange ecstasy inside him which only made him feel even more guilty, he hated to think of other people as food, but dying was not an option.

Moving swiftly he got to the bartender. He knew this guy very well, they were a little more than RPG pals, maybe they even could be called friends as sometimes they went to after shifts drinks. Alfred couldn't drink that much alcohol but his stomach could handle a little and their meetings were all about discussing which were the best video games anyway. Being able to do this kind of thing, talking as if friends, gave him a sense of normality that allowed him to forget what he was. Unfortunately today wasn't going to be one of such days.

\- A bloody Mary please!

He sighed, if he could, he would be sweating, there was so many heartbeats… _"If you wish you can take them all..."_ a small voice inside his mind said. The hungrier he got, less inhibitions his mind had. He was a talkative person and being hungry made him think less and act more, not that he was one to think too hard on things, so he had to keep talking to avoid doing not so nice things.

\- Pheeeww, the place is full today, what's going on?

Even if he was trying to distract himself, being near so many people was getting to him. His friend, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the sheer number of people asking him drinks.

\- People do seem to have a lot of money to burn those last days, unlike someone I know that seem to always be on his bitter end.

The guy deadpanned. His serious tone betrayed by his eyes and the small smile playing on his mouth. Since Alfred scoffed he kept on.

\- You've been gone for so long that you don't know, we're having a… Hmm… sales event? I don't really know how to call it, boss has some crazy ideas. Though you must be grateful, maybe today you'll get laid, virgin boy.

Alfred had seated down and was sipping his drink. Blue eyes scanning the place and the people around him. He was feeling all excited but it was kind of unpleasant because he couldn't focus on one person to go after. He felt his skin prickle and teeth throb with want. The smell, even with all the smoke, was heavenly sweet. He could almost taste all that blood…

"Damn..." His fangs were showing and so he drank the cocktail to cover them up. It was getting harder to hold back. He had to find a target soon and it didn't matter if he was misunderstood, all previous worries of the day about being a "proper society member" given zero fucks. Maybe not fucks, he was too hungry to feel like fucking...

\- I still don't understand why you keep saying that but today you may be kind of right. I'm kinda looking for a date…

The bartender looked him with that _"I know what you're looking for"_ face. He knew all the regulars and what kind of people attracted Alfred. _"You shouldn't let others chose your prey for you"_ was his mind reply. He couldn't care less, no fucks given, it was the best way to avoid biting someone right now and making a scene. Unfortunately, before he could get the answer, someone hugged him from behind. Not that he didn't feel the person, maybe it was because he was so overwhelmed with feelings that he kind of didn't care, her presence wasn't dangerous and those boobs felt amazing on his back.

\- Hey Al!

That voice, that oh so sweet smell, those voluptuous breasts...

\- Oh hello Amelia! It's been a while man, I missed you!

He cheered inside, giving her his best close mouthed smile, better not show his fangs around. Amelia was a nice girl, friendly, talkative, beautiful "God how I missed those boobs, curves… and blood..." and, like Alfred, she had a heroic sense. There was no way he couldn't love her, too bad his love wasn't _that_ kind of love…

… Maybe it was better that way, they wouldn't get together anyway. It didn't mean they couldn't be friends with benefits, though Alfred made sure it'd be, at most, once every three months, better safe than sorry right? It wouldn't do for him to work himself to the bone in the hospital, surrounded by all the things that made him hungry, holding back and being heroic, helping to save people's lives and then kill his friend.

He also made sure to have safe sex, Gilbert once said that bad things happen if you don't have safe sex. He didn't understand at first since they were able to get sexual disease, but then he was told about the dhampir. It wouldn't be nice to be a vampire daddy.

\- I know right? I haven't seen you in like a month I think.

He heard she say, trying hard to focus. Amelia was the kind of girl that you couldn't ignore, her shiny personality simply drawn people in. Too bad that Alfred couldn't bask on that, it was dangerous to get too close to people. Well, drinking from her once in a while was nice… he wouldn't even start to think about those shining blue eyes, so alike his, her soft curves, that delicious neck… crap, he was drooling.

-Hehehe, it's nice to see that you've missed me too Al, but today I have to ask you a favor… I've been looking for you for some time actually.

Her eyes were shining in that way that one's did when achieving a heroic feat. She looked really sure of something and that also turned the light inside her eyes into hope. It was cute, really, and Alfred was having a real hard time with his teeth throbbing and eyes turning into slits. Fortunately the low light would cover it for him but...

"Focus man, focus! She needs a hero, not a drooling pool! But that smell..." He could even tell that she was interested in his body now, they were compatible after all. It'd be so easy, her heartbeat was so beautiful, he could feel it from her touch on his arm. It would be so simple to get a willing prey and drink it dry... NO! That's not it… "Fuck my life..." He forced himself to smile politely.

\- Sure man, what do you need?

She giggled and whenever she did that, something was up. Alfred couldn't say it was something bad, it never was really bad but it left him in a… tight spot. He only wished that he could be done with it soon, he was starting to think that he could press her against the wall and drink from her neck on the spot. True be told, if he was careful enough, no one would care for soft moans and rutting sounds, such things sometimes happened, he would only need to pick a place as far away form security as possible…

… Jesus, he was damned, he needed to be done with whatever she wanted and feed...

\- We know each other since you moved and I know we agreed to not, you know, make our _thing_ serious and we don't _"date"_ that often to avoid it…

Okay… If she was buying time it was something big. "Amelia, what in the fucking hell are you up too? You couldn't have chosen a better time, shit!". The last time that she had done something like that it was kind of… well, let's say she asked to watch him having (being made) sex with (by) a professional… a male (well gifted) one. She said that she couldn't ask this to anyone else so she needed him, that it was the time for him to be her hero and that it was so she could have ideas for her erotic game.

" _Hey, a girl know what other girls want so who's better than me to make the game?"_ she had said, smiling as if she had won the lottery. He liked her a lot and she made some nice games too so he agreed but wasn't sure about that. To tell the truth, knowing her, he thought that she only wanted him to do that so she could drool over his squirming form and keep it as latter reference to masturbate. In the end she used the puppy eyes and won.

He did as told and it was really strange but, as he guessed, later it turned into a _ménage à trois_ with him in the middle. That was the most exhausting sex that he had ever had. His ass hurt for some time because that, even with his healing abilities, there was this nagging feeling of… _something_ and it was a constant that week. Too bad that his sexy times most times turned into his feeding times with those too hot, too good and too excited human's smell…

… Well, if one was high enough because of sex, wouldn't even notice a little biting, right?

He was a terrible person and that was why he was afraid of death. His soul would go to hell, he knew it. There probably was a worse place than hell to his kind, better stay alive.

-… what about it? Alfred?… Alfred?

Amelia nudged him on the ribs and so he was taken out of his pitiful thoughts. Okay maybe that experience was kind of hot and he was getting a boner so he laughed meekly.

\- Soooorrryyy… I kind of was thinking about something else…

She pouted and braised her breast and what a nice pair were those, he could use some touching them. _"You could drink from them, you know she would like..."_ the nagging voice came again, he had to shake his head, now the tent was pretty obvious on his trousers.

\- Jeez! I asked if you could help my friend with her problem…

" _Accept it and her friend may also help you with your problem"_ Fuck his hunger, it was hard to think.

\- It sounds easy enough, what do I need to do?

He needed her to tell him soon so he could be done with it and get over with his hunger. The club was starting to look like an appealing place to hide some bodies after feeding, he could always kill any witness. NO! Bad thought, he was a hero, not a murderer!

Charming Amelia and whoever were her friend to the side street and be done with that also seemed pretty nice…

… Fucking shit, he sounded like some ladies' arch enemy.

\- REALLY? That's awesome man! Just wait for me to tell her! She'll love it, you're the best fuck buddy ever! And don't worry! She's soooo cute, but doesn't stand out, ya know? That's why she's still a virgin. Too bad, the guys don't know what they are missing! If I was a guy I'd bang her and not let go, she's totally hot! Gotta find where Madie hid, wait here, okay Al?

A shy gasp was heard beside Amelia. A wavy blonde girl, with the biggest blush and shy eyes made herself know, her voice but a whisper.

\- AMELIA! I… What have you done? Yo-

Amelia didn't let her finish whatever she was saying, ignoring her thoughts.

\- Madie! You were there! Girl, meet Alfred, you may call him Al, this is Madeline but you should call her Madie. See, didn't I say she was an eye candy?

Madeline was feeling herself blush, Amelia could be really embarrassing. Why did she tell her about her sex's life problem? Oh right, a true or dare drunk game, on which she didn't want to use whatever toy Amelia dared her to use when the thing got a little bit more… intimate.

Amelia patted her on the back, making the poor girl spill her drink. She was going to lecture her friend but when she saw her beautiful smile, she knew she had lost. Her friend had always a way to make her do the other's silly whims, even when she was tired of it she couldn't get away.

\- Don't worry Madie, he's the best! If there's someone you can trust to do this kind of thing, it's him.

Alfred had watched their interaction but didn't really pay attention, all he could see was this red veil and the beating of their hearts. At least now he knew that Amelia had a soft spot for the other girl so she should be good. Madelane? Madelieine? Madie looked like a nice fellow, smelt real good too. Yep, supper time and it looked like a feast!

Suddenly purplish blue eyes locked with his. There was something in there, maybe fear? _"That's right, they always fear at first, but don't worry, they always yield."_ Alfred got near her, taking her hand on his and kissing it. Once his Sire said that the ladies loved it, true or not, Madeline lost some of the fear on her eyes as she looked into his enchanted eyes and she smiled kindly. The small voice inside his head was possibly taking over his actions as he now felt himself getting close "to the kill".

\- Yo-you know, please don't take seriously what Amelia says…

Her voice was soft and easily washed over by the club's music, but if there was one moment (that wasn't playing a game) that Alfred got serious and payed attention, it was when he was _hunting_.

-… it's embarrassing. She shouldn't say that kind of thing, eh? I- I don't know why would she do that...

While Amelia was full of energy and loud, Madeline was quiet and shy, though that wasn't a problem. As he focused on her, the blush on her checks spread over her face and he could say that she was a hottie. Lovely purplish blue eyes, full of innocence, she had this gentle air around her that could make one feel peaceful. Alfred wasn't one to stare on people but, apart from her beating heart and that delicious neck covered only with a tiny necklace, her lips looked delicious. She used small amount of make up but the gloss she put on those lips, man, it made him want to bite them slowly and sweetly until he could taste blood and she moaned into his mouth…

"Fuck!" For the unknown time of the night he cursed. Maybe he would be up to sexy times, that would be delicious. To tell the truth if her lips were as sweet as the smell of her blood, he could drink from them all night. Maybe he really had to go… in more than one meaning.

\- Jeez Madie! Don't be like that!

Amelia pouted again, she was cute like that, could make one want to eat her up… or maybe it was just Alfred' mind telling him to do things he was almost sure wasn't good… or were they? Yet again, why shouldn't he… Oh right, soul damnation and all that shit. It was getting harder to take over the control from his instincts. His eyes for one wouldn't leave Madeline, charming her, making her fall in his web. He felt like he was missing a piece of information about the girl but he couldn't care that much about it.

Amelia saw that Alfred was interested in her friend and, since Madeline didn't disagree, she came to him and whispered. Well, whispered the way only she and Alfred were able to, which meant no whisper at all, fortunately everyone were too busy to hear her.

\- Psst, Al, take this.

She gave him a package of condoms and lube.

\- Be gentle with my virgin friend, remember? I know you'll make this as good for her as you make for me, but if you make her cry, I'll kill you.

He got the items, not letting his eyes leave Madeline's but what Amelia said… "Shit!" If it was just to make " _one feel amazing"_ , biting would be enough because of his spit and all, but if she was a virgin, how could he lie? Like, her hymen had grow back? He stared deep in those eyes. _"Does that really matter? Just do what you have to and latter, if one question you, you can take care of him/her!"_.NO! He had to think fast…

… wait, when did they get out of the club? Great, they were booking a room in a motel and he couldn't even remember getting there! It was bad, real bad, his body was getting desperate and instinct took over and… "Oh my God, what do I do?". Sex wasn't really a problem if he used the condoms, but he didn't want to…

\- Oh my God…

He said out loud, breaking the spell keeping the girl entranced.

\- A-Al?

She looked lost, like most people did when charmed, he had to take care of things, he couldn't do that to her…

… but he couldn't let her go before feeding.

He took her hands into his, guided her to the bed so they were sitting down. _"Now, it's time, no need to be formal, just do it, do it, do it~"_. "Jesus man, shut the fuck up!". He would do it right, he was heroic enough for that! At least he hoped he was. Anyway, if he was to do something it had to be soon, he could feel the fear and shame coming from her in waves, it was so strong that he could gag.

\- So… Madie?

\- Y-yes?

He could feel her hands shaking softly, all that fear and doubt were making things a little easier for him to control himself. That and not being invaded by the feel and smell of so many excited humans like he was in the club, having his prey chosen and in front of him, _almost_ ready to get what he wanted, those made this _hunger_ easier to control. He smiled his prized toothpaste commercial smile, as soft and charming as he could, and used the most warming voice he could use. Which meant he didn't use his everyday excited loud voice.

-Hey, Madie, are you sure?

The girl didn't really expect that and so blinked sometimes and blushed hard. She wasn't that afraid anymore but looked like she was confused. Too bad he could only get how people were when his instincts were up to hunt, he was usually lame trying to figure people out.

\- I…

She put one of her hands in front of her mouth, unsure, and thought a little. The seconds felt like hours but then a tear fell from her eye and she decidedly spoke.

\- Yes, I…

He didn't let her finish, putting a finger on her lips.

\- Why?

He could be sensible sometimes, it was a prerequisite to be a hero.

\- ...

She just looked away, he sighed.

\- You know, I always thought that our firsts should be special, with someone special and with ourselves feeling special. I'd kind of feel honored to be chosen, ya know, but it doesn't really look-

\- I KNOW!

Madeline yelled, which, with her soft voice, wasn't much. Her hands grabbing her skirt, shaking with untold emotions.

\- I… I'm sorry… I-I know but… But I'll never have what I want! So it doesn't matte!

She had loosened the grip of her hands and one held her chest protectively while the other hid her crying eyes. If Alfred felt bad before, now it was like it was his fault if a puppy lost their parents. He could fix it, yup, he always fixed things… Okay, maybe that didn't always work, but what could he do? So, time to put plan D into action!

\- You know, you can talk with me...

He got near her, his tight touching hers, an arm hugging her from the shoulders and his other hand touching her hands on her chest, which he took to her lap, making soft circles with his thumb.

\- Let me be your hero~

He let his breath touch her neck, she shivered softly, keeping her eyes low all the time but her pose wasn't that tense anymore. The hand covered her mouth got down, near the other on her lap.

\- Let me care for you~

Maybe part of it was his instincts, seduction made _hunt_ easier, it always made so and vampires used it all the time. Maybe it was the hero inside him. Maybe he knew of pain and didn't want to see her like that. He regretted not having his firsts with a loved one and didn't want her to regret too. Whatever it was, it calmed her down.

\- I… I love Amelia…

This time HE got tense. That wasn't something he was expecting at all. He knew Amelia and this poor girl probably had no chances in this love. He resumed petting her shoulder and hands, his head rested near her neck, breathing her smell. It was intoxicating, alluring, sweet and a little bitter because of her feelings. He hummed for her to go on.

\- I love her, but I know she won't love me back… So I… So I…

She cried again, poor fellow knew she had no chances. She knew it wasn't Amelia's fault but it hurt for her to be beside her love and the girl ignore her presence. She knew it was her own fault for having "no presence" but it still hurt to hear Amelia say things as if she wasn't there. It still hurt to not be able to be beside her.

Alfred was reminded of his past, parts of it, times when he wished to share his life with a loved one but couldn't. Maybe he was a loving fool, maybe it was some teenager thing that, since his body would never grow, he never overcame, but he could sympathize.

Though being sympathetic was getting harder as she turned to her side a little to hug him. Her body warm, breasts touching his chest, hands going to his shirt, allowing his to pet her tight in a very improper place. He was still breathing on her neck and could feel her shiver every time the let out a hot puff of air. The hand on her shoulders now petted her back under her shirt.

For some minutes they stood like that, Madeline drinking on the warm of another someone who didn't ignore her. Even if his body wasn't that warm, undead and all that… though he did have a small and very slow heartbeat. Alfred drank on his own expectancy, the meal laid before him, touching him. He couldn't ignore this anymore.

\- You know, I still think ya should save it for a more special moment…

As he got his head away from her neck, her eyes, red and puffy, looked up to him, pleaded for him to do something, to help her pain. He was lost in those eyes, gulped hard, his teeth hurt.

\- … it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun…

He smirked. It wasn't his gentle smile, his happy smile or whatever other smile he usually wore, it was a predatory smirk that reminded him of how Gilbert sometimes looked at him. Seeing it reflected on her eyes made him shiver. His inside struggle unknown to her, she nodded her consent.

A kiss. It all started with a sweet chaste kiss. As they got to get more comfortable with each other, hands wandered on their bodies, not too adventurous, but enough to make them let the kiss get deeper. Alfred had his share of partners but, Gosh, that girl kissed better than a pro! It had somehow a… French? Yeah, that sounded right, a French quality.

Tongues caressing one another lead to clothes – shirts, trousers and skirts – being taken off with the utmost care. Alfred parted form her mouth, she was out of breath and his teeth were starting to get on the way. Small nips were taken from her neck as he got lower, they wouldn't mark her skin but the pressure was enough for her to tremble. He got her bra on his teeth, making a show of his lips touching her breasts. If it was meant to affect her, it worked, she smiled shyly to him and nodded.

Sure that another consent was given, he got lower, this time kissing the skin while his hands massaged her sides until he got to her thighs. He chose her right thigh, her skin was so soft and even if she wasn't muscular, she did have a good shape, it was nice to squeeze. He found the right spot on the inside of the thigh, kissing and softly biting, using his free hand to touch more sensitive spots. As soon as he knew she wouldn't realize, his fangs bit through her skin and muscles, getting her femoral vein.

-Ah!

A small yelp was made as he bite down and started to suck slowly. As she was starting to move to see what was going on, his spit started to work on her body. He knew it because she started to relax and moan. He knew firsthand how it was like so he kept touching her whenever he found she liked, closed his eyes and tasted her. Finally, he could cry of joy as he felt the warm iron taste wash his mouth. It was maddening having to hold on so long and now he had to be careful to not hurt her: his teeth were dangerous after all.

Small sucking sounds made a choir with soft whimpers and moans. He would have to bite her again. He was too careful, taking care to drink slowly and not biting hard but it meant that those small holes wouldn't keep blood flowing for long. He let go of her leg, it shivered as he made a hickey above the bite, a precaution he always took as his creator made sure he would always do it.

Drinking human blood was addicting, even more for someone that drank as less as possible as Alfred. He could feel the euphoria and lust that the blood carried, his whole body ached with need. He still was thirsty but now another need was made present and he wasn't sure how he would deal with it.

At least he wasn't sure until a pair of hands touched his head, one caressing his checks and the other garbed his hair and brought him up. When his head as near enough, Madeline kissed him, hard, and wow, that made wonders to his lower friend. His body covered hers and he was grateful that she was too busy kissing him to look to the tent on his boxers. The tent wasn't a problem, the problem was the batman symbol that glowed in the dark staying proud with that tent.

Not that he thought that it wasn't a great pair of boxers, no, they were amazing. The thing is that Amelia once laughed at him because of them, though he knows that she liked it as much as he for the dark sexy humor she used as pick up lines for him that time. His attention was brought back to the present when a leg warped itself around his waist and nails scratched his shoulders blades. Their lips parted and they were left breathless, her unseen eyes proved that she liked it as much as he was liking it.

Not wasting time Alfred got to her neck, sucking there. She moaned louder when he got near her jugular. As he payed attention to that spot, their bodies started to move closer until they were touching. When he felt her move below him he bite down and started to rhythmically move with her. She was still high from the last bite so there was no pain but, oh God, that felt so good. His mouth was getting the warm iron taste, one hand holding her head and avoiding damage on such dangerous area and the other on the sheets, grabbing and twisting it.

Madeline kept marking his back with nails, the only know sounds being their ragged breath, soft moans and groans. The orchestra of sounds came to an end as they tried to catch their breath. Alfred made a last effort to make yet another hickey on the bite, making sure it wasn't bleeding anymore and also couldn't be seen. He got off her and took a blanket so they could be warped together. Now he had a new problem and not enough cloth to take care of it.

\- I… Thanks…

Her soft voice caught him unnoticed, guilty building up inside him. Now that his hunger didn't take control of his will, he could reflect what the fuck he had done. Fortunately he didn't take from her such a precious thing but he still did something he shouldn't.

"You shouldn't treat people as food..." his heart said, and he put her head on his chest as soon as he saw that she was unsure of what to do.

\- What about we sleep a little and after we can take turns to shower? Things are… a little messy here and there and…

A soft laugh was heard.

\- I understand, don't worry…

She paused, got up on her arms and looked inside his eyes. They looked so blue and unsure that she had to smile.

\- And really, thank you Alfred, that was…

She blushed which, in turn, made him blush so they just laid down and felt the time pass by.

-x-x-x-x-

It was already 8 AM when they decided to go home. Alfred was feeling really guilty but put his shiny smile on and led her safely to where she had to go.

\- Are you sure it's okay? I mean… You know… Is it safe? You were kinda dizzy, right?

\- Yes, I mean…

She bit her lower lip, she was keeping a little distance between them. It was enough so her personal space was respected but not big enough to be rude.

-Okay so…

Alfred scratched his head. It was awkward.

They looked at each other, as soon as their eyes locked, they avoid it again.

\- Bye…

\- Cya… Thanks.

Alfred wanted to say her name but he couldn't remember if it was Madelane, Marmelade, Madrine or what else. He waved and as soon as she was out of sight he run home. As long as he had his _special_ necklace, he would be okay under the soon, though it wasn't _that_ comfortable. The sun was too bright, too hot and too annoying. He liked the sun, to feel it, but it wasn't like he could _enjoy_ it's warm nor light. His eyes were made for the night time after all and all that hindered his vision.

As he got home and closed the door, he let his body slide to the floor.

\- Fuck… fuck… FUCK!

He had done it again… He had treated someone as _food_! To make things worse, he had to meddle with her memories. Though shy, Madeline was perceptual and not long after putting her head on his chest, she said something about not hearing a clear heartbeat and how cold he felt and urged him to go to the hospital.

He looked up, if he could, he would cry, too bad his body wouldn't allow it so easily. Since he wasn't the kind of person to stay still for long, he got up. It wasn't like he really needed to sleep, undead and all that, but even with the magic stone, since sun light was always bad for them and his eyes too sensible, at the brighter hours of the day he slept. His mind was exhausted, he felt unworthy to live and yet he was still scared of death… He sighed.

\- Okay Alfred, time to get some rest and make sure no one will make the same mistakes as you do.

Alfred always tried to be heroic, so after 4PM he got up of his low bed on the basement and went to his nerd/office room to post on his blog. His idea of being heroic was posting about being a vampire on his blog and telling other's how bad it was… Maybe he would put all that "sleeping with cemetery earth" thing too. Even if it was earth from _his_ burial, he couldn't stop thinking about ghosts, glad that he was up all night long since he knew ghosts were only out at night.

-x-x-x-x-

December 21, 2015.

 _Hello folks! Missed me yet? Oooowwnnn~ I know you did, I got a lot of lovely e-mails. I'll reply some here, but first I'd like to say to anonymous4fun that you should totally stop being a douchebag. It's not nice to say I've some mental illness. And second I've got to keep my promise to ya all and tell you guys about the latest games I've been playing._

 _1\. Skyrim:_

 _Okay, so at first I was like "why the fuck is everyone so excited about this?". Well, I got it and am not disappointed._

 _I suggest to play on the computer (that's what I do), appearance mods should be a must 'cus… Hell, I felt like playing with an alien rather than with a human like thing, that face was soooo not nice. I was trying to get why everyone talked about "stealth archer" and "4win" and I liked it better as a one handed mage hitting guys with my axe. It was kind of "woooooootttt" with the "stealing a dragon's soul" thing but overall it was a freaking good game! It had the most funny bugs too, it's great that I could fix them with cheats._

 _As soon as I get to defeat Alduin I'll tell ya guys what it feels like… though it's too fucking looooonnnggg, I feel like it can last forever! And that civil war! How the hell should I chose between Stormcloaks or Imperials?_

 _2\. World of Warcraft:_

 _Man, I must say I started to play because my pal asked me to play with him as a "recruit a friend" and am loving it!_

 _We're level 15 so far, got into a guild and he insists that we should level with only "poor" or "common" rarity items and if we die, we should erase the character. I'm not sure about it all, but he said that's how it should be played and all… Today we'll meet some guildies to make a dungeon run, something about saving "The Deadmines". I'm sure there was something about "not using dungeon finder" rule for this character too, tough I'm not really sure about what he meant. Oh well, the dude is Japanese and all, he knows what he's doing!_

 _When our epic adventure gets past the dreaded Deadmines, I'll tell ya guys who's the best healer of all times. Yeah, I k ind of got a healer because ya know, saving lives… And my pal had chosen a tank already D':_

 _That's it about the games for now, I'm not really up to review them at the moment D:_

 _THOUGH! Never fear, I'll answer some of the comments you guys left me!_

 _The First one is from "Kitsunelover":_

" _My dear author, you've posted about being a vampire the last time you've been online and I got some questions, if you don't mind. How does a vampire's powers work? I must also ask what was that such terrible sin you've mentioned before and how to turn someone. I ask for your forgiveness if it seems too much, I'm really curious. My utmost gratitude."_

 _Hmmm~~ that's some tricky ones, I'll try to explain it right, let's see… Okay, so, I didn't have that much contact with other's like me, I only know what I got to learn from experience and what my Sire told me. Ah, Sire is how we call the ones who made us, btw they call us their child which is reaaaaaaaaaaally strange. Hmm, I say that different people (vampires) have different powers but I can tell you about mine. For one, I'm super strong, I got a nice strength after becoming a vampire. Second, because I have to hunt, I'm able to smell people and tell how they are by it… kind of like pheromones I think? I Googled that and looks like humans may have them too, like some animals. This smell thing is most likely when I'm hungry and it get's stronger as the need gets… well, the hungrier I am, the better I can smell around, I'm not able to do it normally though. That one is like that power you get when you're about to die, I think? I can also kind of charm someone but it doesn't last long, Gil once said that I suck at it. I didn't get it at all, since sucking is all what feeding is about. I'm not sure if it's a power or what but I can feel some… things from the blood I take, most like lust, fear, happiness…_

 _I think that's it... Oh, wait! There's one more. I said before about the spit thing, right? So like, it makes one be on a high, as drugged, it also helps with the coagulation thing a little and it's great to help with unwanted memories. I can use a kind of power of suggestion, as if the person is hypnotized with the help of this "spit high" and make them kind of forget or mix things up or thinking it was all a dream. I don't really like to mess with people's mind, you know, it's personal and all, but sometimes I kind of gotta._

 _Since I still got other questions to answer, that will be it for now, next time I'll answer the other ones, be sure to send them to me again!_

 _The Second one is from "Rapidfire":_

" _Did you play that last Assassin's Cree? That Syndicate one? Man, you gotta review that!"_

 _Wow, thanks! I still didn't play it but now I soooo wanna! Jeez, it'll have to wait for a little while, I'm still playing that Rogue one (not my favorite of the series). I'll be sure to play it next!_

 _The Third and last of the day is from "Sunflowersummer":_

 _So first I must say this guy said some mean things to me, as like my blog is "childish" but I'll answer his question all the same "Are you with Gilbert?"_

 _I don't even know why you'd ask that dude but no. I have been on my own for a long time… We kind of had a break out of all that vampire Sire and all shit. He didn't approve of me taking my hunger to it's limits so I would prey as little as possible on humans… I also didn't approve some of the things he had done so… Yeah... And he kind of didn't like to live in"covens", whatever that meant._

 _So that's it for today guys, it's kind of short but it's not my best day… I bit a girl yesterday, a poor innocent life that I had to save, not… feed from… :( Jeez, it's so hard to not get hungry, work makes thing worse, I tell ya!_

 _Enough whining, I've got to get ready for my dungeon run soon, cya guys!_

 _Love._

 _Yours truly Hero._

-x-x-x-x-

\- Can you fucking _believe_ this?

He said rubbing his temples. It was unbelievable, he had a hard time accepting what he had just read.

\- He's a total idiot, but that's not a surprise, seeing who's his _Sire_.

The last word was highlighted with a stare, which didn't faze the other at all.

\- Yeah, yeah, you've told me it all before…

The topic was dismissed as he waved his hand. Too bad his companion had other plans.

\- You know, I still don't get _why_ did you turn that idiotic albino. Because of that now we have to deal with _this_.

He pointed to the computer screen where a certain blog's entry was open.

\- Oh, that was just to piss you off and you know it.

He said and observed his companion with critical eyes. The guy was taller, had short black hair, green eyes and a frown that made his face looks funny… But he was stronger than the green eyed guy. He was the _"master of all_ " after all. If you made a search about "vampire" you'd find his name…

… Well, not really his name, because of his companion the name that was "given" to him by most humans wasn't his original name. Why the idiot had to leak that name and some of his stories to that damn… what was it again? Bram something, he was sure.

\- Oh right, and look what that got _us_...

The black haired guy said, this time he was the one watching the other: those bored red eyes and strawberry blond hair were always so… _inviting_. That guy, for sure, was very powerful though it wouldn't keep him from arguing with him.

\- Don't be such a dick Tsvetan.

He looked the screen again and got up.

\- But I do think you're right: we must deal with this kid. He's too idiot for _our_ own good.

-x-x-x-x-

"So, this is, urg, America..."

Arthur looked around the airport. He just got there and knew he didn't like the place.

He liking it or not didn't matter, he would get that leech and be done with it. He still had to rent a car to the (un)desired city and have a five hours travel, jet lagged and all, but that didn't phone rang.

\- Hello Kiku, I just got on the USA, did you find anything knew?

The signal wasn't that good, so the other just said he would e-mail something about possible powers and had to go. Arthur didn't understand, but it was something about a "dungeon run", whatever that was.

Looking up he noticed that the sun was setting, maybe it'd for the best for him to sleep for the night and get out to the job in the morning. Yes, that was a perfect plan.

Without noticing, the marks on Arthur's lower back activated, like a tracking signal – a magical tracking signal. Things would get complicated.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** And yep, I did put female America (Amelia) and Canada (Madeline)in there. Also I think I put a flirt mode on/off on AlfredXD. I adopted the names my fellow author uses for Romania and Bulgaria (there was no way to talk about vampires and not put Romania on it). All those characters doesn't seem to have a "formal" name, so I took "poetic license" to chose the ones I liked (oh, and I'll play with those names...).

Do not take to heart what I said about the games! I love both Skyrim and WoW and yes, I played as both a mage with one hand weapon and as a stealth archer and must say I loved the last one too. I laughed hard whenever I was lvl 1 and killed a giant without getting hit once… though it sucks when you have a follower. As for WoW… I'll just say thatI have every available book, a collector's edition of one of the patches, an action figure, some shirts and a cosplay.

Yet again I ask forgiveness for any atrocity I may have made against the English language but hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	4. Vampires and games

**A/N:** So hey folks! I'm not dead yet. As I said it on the other fic: I defended my Master Degree Dissertation (big wows \o\\) and so now I have to do the finishing touches and publish some papers.

I'm sorry that today it's kind of a small chapter, but thought it better to post what I already had since it's been a long time.

 **Warnings:** Some language, hard feels and drama.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Chapter 4** **–** **Vampires and games**

\- Geez dude, that was so uncalled for!

Alfred whines on his microphone as the ' _You died_ ' signal shines on his screen. He had pissed Kiku off and, as his friend _was_ the dragon that his character was mounted on, he was dropped from a high place to his death. More precisely, he was dropped into a Horde's city, well, wasn't that joyful?

\- Forgive me Alfred-san but yes, that was due to come.

Too bad Kiku couldn't see him pout for he was sure the other was doing that cute thing again. The first time they had a video call, he was surprised that Alfred was so fast to open to him, but that was his personality. Kiku could tell that he was a good… 'kid', even if he was a vampire and way older than the Japanese. He felt such sorrow knowing that he would get mixed up into some bad things because of his Sire…

\- … Hey Kiks, you there?

There was some static noises but soon Kiku was speaking again.

\- Yes?

\- Man, this place sucks, how do I get out?

Oh, right, Alfred had never played with a Horde character, he would have to get him out of the city before he became an honor-farming-target to some players.

After the incident in the hospital with Alfred getting sick and all that, human resources, trying to avoid getting sued, made an emergency call to recruit new employees. They had to be given some training and it'd take a while, but Alfred and his boss were made to take a week off. His boss was overjoyed with it, she would have some time to spend with her family, she had joked "Heh, if that had kept on, my daughter would have forgotten my face!".

As he waited his friend to rescue him (if one asked, it was a lie, heroes don't get rescued), his mind kept playing what happened those last days:

\- a forced vacation – which wasn't so bad, but he was starting to think about moving out of the house, as he had never really stayed home at night and maybe the old building was haunted;

\- the need to avoid his neighbors ' _hunting'_ the ' _pet killer'_ \- "Geez, I have to eat, okay? It's not like humans don't kill animals to survive…";

\- a marathon to level up his character and the Legion's pre launch – He had an amazing level burst on his character… thinking now, he still kind of was pissed with Kiku.

The Japanese really had made him delete his first character when he died. When the guild found out what was happening, they laughed hard and no one should laugh of a hero! As he pouted, his friend got him out of the city and they keep on playing their sixteen hours per day. It was the third day of the playing marathon so Alfred had gotten a pretty nice hang on things. After that incident, as an apologize, Kiku let him be the tank (now that's a real hero's role!).

\- …-san? Alfred-san?

-Oh, hey man! Sorry, did ya say something?

He could hear his friend chuckle. It was nice to be able to talk, really speak using your voice (and sometimes show your face) with someone without wanting to pierce their veins. But maybe his friend wouldn't care too much? And weren't, like,Japanese kind of kinky fellows? Maybe he would let Alfred fuck him too. It'd be good... To relax the way he can't do while having to meddle with the memories of his bed partner/ dinner.

As he kept wondering those things out, Kiku turned into a dragon again and soon they were out. "So… yeah, I'm 'mounting' him again… Mounting...I wonder how that would feel, would love to do that…". Alfred' mouth was watering, fangs wishing to be shown.

There was some noises and a squeak. He had said that out loud.

\- Al...Alfred-san! What do you think you're saying?

"Ops… Fuck...". It wasn't as if he was sorry, he was only being true to some of his instincts, but better try to fix it. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened some minutes ago.

\- Sorry dude… I think I kind of… 'need to go' you know…

Silence. There was a terrifying silence. Even if he was sure his friend was nice and accepted him, Alfred was still kind of freaked out and afraid of being rejected by Kiku. Hell, he was a fucking leech, but not the harmless ones, no, he was deadly – one wrong bite and the human was done for. Sometimes he wondered if the Japanese really believed him, though he was the only one to really pay attention to what he said and not call him crazy.

\- You mean you need to 'eat'? How are you going to do it if you can't prey on the animals anymore?

Kiku's voice sounded… Staggered. He knew the boy was speaking the truth, and wanted to, yet again, estimate how ' _good'_ the vampire was but he had to act as a ' _non believer'_ civilian. He let some stupefy wash his words… though he very much knew the American wouldn't perceive it. The other could be as dense as a brick wall.

\- Yeah… I kind of have been avoiding to eat as much as I need because my neighbors still think that there's a pet's mass murderer out there. I think I'll have to go for human blood again, shit, if this keeps on… Damn it Kiks, what should I do?

As Kiku knew would happen: the other didn't even realize he spoke with doubtfulness. Sometimes he got worried about his internet friend. The easygoing hero-like attitude would lead him to his end.

As for Alfred, it was kind of strange to talk with someone so openly. After finding out that Kiku read his blog and would listen him, it came naturally… that trust. Maybe that's why he wasn't able to keep his secrets to himself.

Trying to not ignore the question and focusing in getting more information about the vampire, Kiku was figuring out how to ask what he needed. He really liked Alfred, he was a nice friend, but somethings had to be done… He was a supporting member of the guild (meaning he helped the vampire hunters even if he wasn't one).

\- Alfred-san, I don't mean to pry, but those ideas that I remember reading on your blog, where did they come from? It was about the spit and your other powers, because if it's like that, you shouldn't have a problem drinking from humans, right?

He had to make sure his voice was controlled, even if the subject matter was dire. He had to get one more proof that Alfred was ' _good'_. He could deal with Arthur and make the vampire stay alive, suffering as little as possible and avoiding Ivan, but he had to make sure… Thinking about what Ivan would do with the boy made his blood run cold.

\- … Hmmm… You see… It's… complicated…

Alfred scratched his head, his mind kind of on the far away land of thoughts. He hadn't given a consideration about half of what was said, focusing on: ' _spit'_ ; ' _powers'_ and; ' _drinking from humans'_. It was starting to be hard to look at the computer anyway, so he focused on the conversation instead, adjusting his headset.

\- It's like… Drinking from someone makes it more and more real that I'm… A monster.

He finished with a low voice, trying to find the right words. The Japanese let him pause as long as he had to.

\- And it doesn't matter that the world is so different and… And that I'm the only one ' _dead'_ … Heh… ' _dead'_ to the eyes of time. I still want to hold a human heart. If I think of animals as… as if it was like a barbecue, I can feel like I didn't become _this_ , even if it's an illusion, even…

He moved his hands, as if his friend could see him. Though the Japanese couldn't, he could read all those small noises from the other side of his phones and understood what that meant. This was one of those sombre moments when Alfred pondered and you could hear his breathing. Kiku wondered if that was a habit of his, not really sure if vampires had the need to breath, but marked it as ' _need air to make the voice work'_. He also wondered if the American knew how weak and whining his voice sounded on those times, it was cute.

\- I understand Alfred-san, but didn't you say that the person bitten would feel… ' _good'_? Or does it have anything to do with that ' _great sin'_ you wrote on the blog?

Again prying for information, even if not face-to-face, a voice call was better to understand someone than some blog post. The Japanese would love to have a video call to really be able to assert the other – he was good at reading people. Unfortunately,after playing so much he didn't even want to show his own face, he probably looked sick with the lack of sleep. He just hoped that the other didn't get aware that he shouldn't be speaking about this kind of thing.

\- … Kind of?

"Was that a whine?" A small pitiful whine could be heard from the voice of the other, it was cute. Maybe Kiku were kind of sick to think so, but his virtual friend could be cute and had mastered the pout face, there's no way someone so open could be bad.

"' _Bad'_ , which is a strange word, because we're talking about leeches who, most of times, killed for fun. Just to feel and drink the warn, red, liquid life from withing another being vampires do the most unthinkable things".

Kiku knew that they didn't have regard for life, they didn't care… Or maybe, he thought,they shouldn't have as it'd be better if they couldn't feel…

It's easier when you don't think about it, when you don't get attached.

Deep down Kiku knew. Alfred wasn't like that. He knew and that was why he had to get Arthur after this vampire so he wouldn't get that hurt. He had to think fast, the Russian guild would be after him soon, if it wasn't already, Braginsky was a fast, smart and resourceful man.

\- I kind of didn't write that off… I, I'm not sure if I should, ya know, I still got nightmares. Oh, I've also been receiving some mean e-mails since I last posted about that so I got pissed off with bullies and stopped.

Even if his voice was carefree, there was a hint of something else. The Japanese knew that his play mate wasn't one to get intimidated over things other people said, so that picked his interest.

\- What do you mean, Alfred-san?

Alfred was rocking on his chair, all interest on the game lost.

\- You mean about the e-mails? I got like, two dudes (?) sending me mean things… One of them saying thing he 'would do to me once he found me out', which was creepy, not even my Sire made me feel so… violated, and Gil could be mean! The other dude… it was more like a warning about the things I said.I don't get it, it's not like I'm lying, ya know?

"And that's exactly the problem Alfred-san". Kiku thought but let his friend talk.

\- OH! That reminds me that I have to answer that ' _Kitsunelover'_ guy! He sent me some nice e-mails, Geez! It's good to tell someone about me, it's like telling someone about a hero's story!

Kiku face-palmed, his internet friend was nice, but could be so...

\- Alfred-san, you do know that ' _Kitsunelover'_ is my game ID and that it was I who sent those questions, right?

…

There was some silence and Kiku wondered if he had failed to read some signals from Alfred and upset him.

\- DUDE, WAS IT YOU? Like, for real?

…

Okay, maybe that wasn't it. He didn't sound upset at all as Kiku had to take the phones away from his ears. Alfred sounded more like it was the most exciting thing he had heard lately,which kind of didn't sit well with the Japanese, he wasn't sure why.

\- Yes, I did ask those things, I thought you had figured it out already and that's why you kept talking with me about vampires.

\- Heh, Kiks, you should have told me so! I'd have told ya, no worries about that. To tell the truth, I'd show you how it feels too, I'm also kind of curios and I think you wouldn't freak out, I don't really remember how that feels… Oh! And I'd totally bang ya man!

There was some shifting noises, Alfred could feel this fangs hurt. He was really in _need_ of it, damn it, why should his only friend to know the truth live like, a world apart?

\- Shit dude, all that talking made me real hungry, I almost bit my tongue with my fangs!

To tell that Kiku wasn't comfortable with the open sexual topic was an understanding. Face tomato red he had to change the focus of conversation from him. Which shouldn't be hard, as the American seemed to change modes and so on, as a passing wind.

\- So, when you said about nightmares, what did you mean?

The excitement sounds coming from the other side of the internet stopped, a deep breath was taken and then silence.

\- … I… I don't know if I should post, or even talk, about that…

A gasp and some more superficial breathing, as if he was hyperventilating (not that he could).

\- But y-you know… Heroes do-

He choked on what he was saying and had even bitten his own tongue. His blood still tasted awful, as was his soul, he reminded himself.

\- Heroes do face their go-gohsts right?

There was a long pause, one where only the breathing could be heard. Alfred tried to calm himself looking outside. He had left the room's door open and the living room blind open so he could see the day coming to an end.

And, as the last sunbeams cast shadows of the furniture on the floor, touching his necklace he steeled his will.

Meanwhile Kiku was anxious: if Alfred had done something really bad that could compromise the humanity, knew something important or that shouldn't be revealed, he probably wouldn't be able to help the vampire. He prayed for the best.

\- You see…

Okay, Alfred was freaking out. It was now that he'd lose the only friend who knew about him (which was strange as they never meet face to face).

\- Please, don't… Don't get angry, I-I wouldn't, I…

As the shadows around his house grew bigger, as did his fear.

\- I…

A gagged, muffled sound could be heard leaving this partially open lips. It didn't sound good, as if he was getting lost inside a puzzle of memories, Kiku had to do something.

\- Alfred-san? Can you hear me? It's all right, everything's all right.

It was a lie.

It's not "all right".

It…

\- Alfred?

The stern, without honorifics call had done the trick and he was brought out of his thoughts.

\- Heh, sorry… It's… You see, oh man, how can I say it…

He was starting to freak out again, if this kept on, nothing of importance would leave his lips.

\- It's okay Alfred-san, you can do it, breathe.

"Breathe..." Even so, he did as told, the movement was, if not useful for his body, calming.

\- When you get through all the transformation process, you already had had a taste of blood. Your Sire _had_ to at least have given you some of his blood, or you'd be dead but…

A sigh.

\- … But it's one thing to drink blood, even if you find it disgusting, as you are coerced to do so. You… wield your will to another and blame them for it. That keeps your conscious, your mind, safe.

Alfred looked up, trying to piece his memories and feelings. He hadn't revisited those particular memories for a long time, and for a reason. When the silence became more intimidating than the topic, he kept on.

\- When you ' _wake_ ' as… _this_ , as a vampire, it's so confusing. Some memories are mingled with some new instinct and… and there's this feeling of loss. Then you kill.

His breathing became erratic again.

\- Yo-you are taken to someone. Gil got, he got me a… Oh God…

It was hard to understand his words as they were fired fast.

\- He got-got me a girl… She couldn't have been seventeen… I… He had mesmerized her and took her to the- to the place. He had gotten me into a dungeon I think, it- I was told that, that I was dangerous as a 'newborn'… I had to be under supervision...

He frowned as the memories began to wash him in waves. He could see the albino smirking at him.

\- I was- it was so cold. My soul felt cold. I… There were chains around me, it was like a fog surrounded my mind. Gil he… he made the girl co-come to me. I remember smelling her and, oh man… Oh man…

He was pulling his hair.

\- And she… I… I broke free, I took her Kiku! I took her life!

He was panting on the microphone. Kiku had felt his blood run cold, time staling pitifully at them. There was silence.

\- I… Remember how good it felt. And how distressing and desperate that left me. It was exhilarating – it was like life was being brought back to my body and it fought hungrily for it… But on that exact time I felt it break…

He had finished saying that with a small somber voice and then silence. Something was being ripped out and Kiku could hear, but couldn't tell what. Then he heard it. A sob.

\- Alfred-san?

Hiccuping Alfred said:

\- It was worse than war. It was worse than the pain, It was worse than the transformation process… I felt my humanity being wiped out. My heart was dying… I wasn't myself anymore…

That was when Kiku knew it. He had to do something for his friend. The sobbing, broken man shouldn't have to deal with the Russians – for it was sure that Ivan would put his hands on him if Alfred as taken to the guild.

He had work to do and things didn't look bright.

But first he would look after those e-mails, that hadn't sit well with him. Looking outside, the sun rising from its resting place, it felt like the calm before the storm. "Things are about to become quite troubling", but he was a good Japanese man, and had patience… and some skill hacking. He would check it out-

But he prayed that the chilling feeling on his spine wouldn't mean anything.

-x-x-x-x-

He could feel it. Giggling he pet the metal tube that he took from his armory.

He could feel the magic drumming inside him as a smirk was made know in his lips.

Everything was going just as he wished.

\- After such a long time, hehe~ Finally, I'm finally going to put my hands on you~

Beads of sweat were made know on his forehead. Magic cast from such distance were hard, but nothing that he couldn't do. He didn't like to overexert his body like that, but he had to make his little pet pay. How dare he think that he could have little secrets like that? Oh no~ he would teach him, but for now, let the magic slowly penetrate on the other' body and do it's job.

His pet thought he didn't know, he had hidden such an interesting information from him. That couldn't happen. As he searched his astonishing armory, he reserved the things he would need to teach his pet a lesson and some other to be used on his target.

\- Hmmm~ What should I bring… It'd be such a waste if he was to die… AH!

He touched a flask and giggled some more.

\- I'm looking forward to meet you and to see what this will do to your pitiful existence.

The boy will pay. Oh if he will. As he finished gathering his chosen tools, he got his beloved pipe.

The boy would pay for everything that happened to Ivan. For all those years...

… and for the curse marking his body and soul.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A/N:** So… I do think I've read those last months a lot of fics with America banging half the world and maybe it kinds of stuck on me? I have the next chapter kind of planned out (most of what I want to happen) but as I have to publish those papers and take some tests, it may take some time. Oh, but I do plan to publish it sooner this time.

Btw: I play as healer and for me it's the best most awesome and attractive role you can play. I have the life of my teammates on my hands *evil laugh*

Thanks for reading!


	5. No entry

**A/N:** Okay, so it's another small update. I know I told you before that I got in my mind how I want this to end, but I didn't plan it all down. I'm working on it to be able to see how many chapters are left but for now I'll try to finish what was left of the characters background story. I hope this chapter can tie most of the lose ends and set the stage for the ending.

 **Warnings:** Language, violence.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 5 – No entry**

That week sucked. While most people looked forward vacation, Alfred himself thought vacation was pretty nice, the vampire was agonizing over his free time.

Even if he was immortal (or better, undead) and could go by with little to no sleep, Kiku wasn't the same, alas the lack of rest and proper feeding had gotten him. Now, as his friend slept away the tiredness, got his schedule back in line, Alfred was left to himself. His thoughts, though, weren't pretty and he was getting peevish. Maybe the lack of rest and proper feeding had gotten him too.

Today was one of _those_ days in which he had to… hunt a human. That fact didn't help his humor. Two days ago he had come up with a plan to avoid the "pet killer" frenzy: he went to a blood bank, stole some of the anticoagulant and empty new donation bags. Why would he do that? His master plan was to get into a farm far enough of his city to avoid getting any problem and collect blood. So, obviously, after some research the next day he went to a farm, feed from a sheep (the poor thing was now dead. He hoped they could, at least, use the wool of the carcass, as no sane person would eat a dead sheep without knowing what killed it) and got some cow blood bags.

Yes, cow blood bags. They would taste terrible, he would have to keep them in the refrigerator and they wouldn't really satisfy his thirst, but would keep him running. As unlike the hospital bags, it would have all the blood components, even with some crappy remedy inside, he would get to be fairly well feed.

As Alfred looked inside his refrigerator to the imposing amount of blood bags he had gotten, his stomach writhed. It wasn't the best of things he had drank in his life, it was cold and felt wrong, but at least wasn't all clotted and hardened, even if it made the thing taste even more off. Usually it would do just fine, but not today. Today he had to hunt.

He sighed and closed the appliance's door, looking at himself through it's mirror like surface.

\- You look like crap.

He watched his mouth move, his thin pupils signaling his need, the barely concealed fangs that poked his lower lip… "What a hero...".

Alfred felt depressed. He still was depressed over the talk with Kiku and it had been four days ago… which was an absurd amount of time for someone so shiny and happy as Alfred to feel so down. He didn't want to think, if he thought, some long buried feelings would surface and that he didn't want at all.

Even depressed and mind exhausted, his body signaled that he had to hunt. His instincts were sharp, as sharp as his fangs, ready to slide inside someone's neck. Quickly and effectively, as a hot knife on butter… Though that wasn't the only need he had.

Even if his body said otherwise, he didn't feel like trying to bed anyone. He would have to get the person to a secluded place since, even if he didn't want to have sex, it didn't mean he wouldn't take care of the _needs_ of his prey, he was a hero after all…

The sun was setting and he knew tomorrow he would have to go back to work and he hadn't been around human since the start of his forced vacation and didn't want a… issue, to happen. That meaning that he had to deal with it quickly. He walked to his room, washing himself would help to get less suspicious to people and be able to get a target fast, since he stank.

What? Try yourself to farm cow blood, play a game and snivel over the past to see if you had time to bath. He knew he smelt bad and if he had any hope for his hunt to go smoothly, he had to make himself presentable as, reminding himself of his Sire's words, his manipulation powers sucked.

The ever present pendant hit his wet chest, he never parted of it, it was enchanted and he had to replace the chain some times already, as unlike him, it grew old, rusty and easily broken…

… Maybe not so unlike him, though he was already broken to begin with.

"Gosh, I need to stop whining, that's not hero like at all!"

" _As if sucking people around is_ _hero like..._ " a traitors part of his brain replied, though he all but got that out of his mind, drying himself as he took a look at his vibrating cellphone.

\- Why would my boss text me now of all times? What th-

The text wasn't as small as she usually wrote them, but was clear: _Hey Al, how have you been? I got some great news for us: we're going to have some more days off! Two more amazing weeks! Can you believe that? Oh, btw, I need you to go to the hospital with me today, we're going to meet the new staff! I can't even believe, finally some real vacation! I'll be awaiting you at 9 PM_ _beside the locker room._

Alfred spend some more seconds looking the shiny screen.

\- Why, must you hate me so?

He asked to no one and to any entity he could pray to. It was 7 PM, he was famished and NEEDED human blood. He hadn't been near humans for some time, going out only to hunt, but it all were a fast bite: he had to keep playing with Kiku.

Those times he didn't take the time to "savor" their blood, being (he was ashamed of himself but it was true anyway)lazy to care of the humans' needs. Of course, he wouldn't let them high drugged with spit and overly excited out in the streets, but didn't thoughtfully take care of them…

Okay, so maybe he wasn't only lazy about the humans' needs: he didn't drink the way he should, and now he was weak and vulnerable to the smell of blood. That's what you get when you put all your time playing games and not taking care of you Basic Human Needs (though "human" needs may not fit with what he was).

Now that he thinks about it, when was the last time he had sex? Lost in thoughts, he lied down naked on his bed: There was this girl, he couldn't remember her name, but she was soft and her blood told him that she as healthy… Oh right, she was that friend of Amelia… Though that also wasn't the most satisfying of encounters he had had. I mean, Geez, it felt great but he had this basic need of something more primal...

"Gil would say: 'we have this _need to breed_ , to have sex and create some half-breed _abominations_ to mock God up, to mess with its creation and turn humanity away of its holy purpose… Though, I don't think there's a God out there, no, there's only the most mocking darkness around you, no matter how hard you try to run away'. Thinking about it, he once said that he had been a Teutonic knight before, wasn't he? What does that mean?"

Even if his sire was an asshole, Alfred knew something was off about him, as if he was pissed with everything. Sometimes he hoped that Gilbert was only angry with his destiny and that the great friend he once had before being turned was his real personality…

… When he was turned everything changed, Gil got meaner, angrier and, when before he took care of Alfred, now he used him. Alfred had been afraid, he wouldn't admit it, but he had been very afraid of his Sire.

Gil would abuse his body and mind. After the first kill, he refused to drink anymore blood and being disobeyed annoyed the older vampire.

-x-x-x-x-

 _\- Drink, Alfred._

 _Alfred whimpered, his throat hurt, breathing hurt, he would cough and still would have that disturbing and annoying feeling of breathlessness. He was dying. He was dead but was dying again. Fear crept his insides as a burning pain made itself know on hist chest._

 _\- I told you to drink it Alfred._

 _Gilbert pressed the youngster face on the struggling and gagged human's neck as he poked him with a small silver blade, a letter opener, near his right nipple, going down to rest above the sternum, right above the heart. The voice was as cold and lethal as the metal pressed against his chest._

 _It burned, it hurt, he was cut again and again, it bleed and he felt dizzy but never enough to pass out. There was no bliss to be taken from the obliviousness, the silver making sure he was kept awake. His blood oozed from his wounds, they didn't heal as fast as it could because of the silver and the smell only made it all hurt even more._

 _It was a lost battle, Alfred could feel it. His fangs grazed the skin before his mouth and he could feel the need to bite it down. His mind was in a haze, it hurt and burned and there was that disturbing breathlessness feeling and he felt like he was being ripped apart... And the smell was so nice and the pulse that he could feel, and the pressure of the skin, the body he was pinning down (being pinned down on) and the life he could take from it…_

 _The human, in his struggling, moved too much and the silver blade almost impaled the newborn vampire's heart. Gil hissed, his glowing eyes making his prey shiver in fear and ordering him to stop moving. His fledgling would feed, even if he had to hurt him to do so. He gave an order and it would be obeyed._

 _And, at least, feed was what Alfred had done. He was scared, hurt, thirsty and with his Sire's_ _cooing, he gave in. And that feeling enveloped him, that frenzy, that joy, that pleasure. As long as he kept drinking, his Sire would take care of his needs. As long as the human died, Alfred was allowed to feel good, to not feel pain._

 _And his instincts told him he would keep doing so because it felt oh so good to heed to his Sire's demands…_

 _So he gave in again, and again._

 _His humanity was breaking down_ _(was there even some part of it left to break?). And as it broke, it looked like Gil triumphed over an unknown bet: there was no God, no prays would be answered and no one could break free of those malefic chains of fate._

-x-x-x-x-

Alfred shook his head, it would do no good to get lost in memories. He felt guilty as it was, his stomach squirming with it and hunger. Looking at his phone again, he saw that a good hour had passed while he was lost revisiting the past, so he took off to get ready to meet his boss.

Yes, Gil could be mean, even more in the beginning when Alfred was completely dependent of him. Then he grew a little cold and distant, as if cursing himself. This awkward relationship was kept until Alfred could take it no more and "hit on him".

Vampires had pretty sharp instincts: to feed, to breed, to be praised and useful for their Sires and to take care of the fledglings. The last two were up to discussion, but blood and sex seemed to be something Alfred couldn't stop craving. He couldn't get himself to hunt a human, but he could ask his Sire to take care of him, and it was what he had done.

The young blond was getting used to being a monster and was starting to use his instincts against his Sire, even if he didn't know it. The need to care for his "coven" was stronger than Gilbert would like to admit and the desperate look of the newborn had made the older laugh, which, in turn, made Alfred blush. After that Gilbert started to explain to the youngling what he had to know about them.

Thinking about it, Alfred had to laugh, some said that _make up sex_ was a bad idea, for them it worked pretty well... for a time at least…

… Maybe that was why it was a bad idea? It didn't really change anything. Gil kind of still was a dumbass, trying to get him over "that crappy heroic facade" and stop feeling guilty. The young blond knew that his Sire was trying to prove something to himself and that he was merely a way to doing so and then he had to save him.

Alfred fixed his hair and got one of those cold and disgusting cow blood bags he had. He made a face but drank it anyway, he wouldn't be able to do a proper hunt and get to the hospital in time. As he finished to prepare his things to leave his home, he wondered why had he forgotten how many times he had promised himself to save Gil and why he had to remember it now…

He was a hero, and heroes helped the lost ones, he knew that. But saving Gil was something that may never happen, he was a failure as a hero...

… He didn't deserve to be a hero, he was a killer… And he would never see Gil again.

-x-x-x-x-

Everything was going smoothly. His infiltration in America.

Well, at least as smoothly as being broke could be. Arthur had used a fake passport to avoid being caught by the guild, his mission was personal after all,but this also left him with almost no money, as he couldn't use his credit cards.

Fortunately, the US. didn't seem to be a total waste of land: he made some fairy friend. They were small and weak, but they were magical beings and that made the hunter feel… safe. A place with no magical beings, no pure/sacred magical beings was bad news. It took less than a day for Arthur to get in the city Kiku told him and for two days he looked around.

A hunter had to prepare himself: know the place – it's geography, resources, hiding spots, blind points… He had to be able to come up with plans to hunt and hide, that's how they worked against vampires. Mad death worshipers were the ones that run directly to a vampire's lair (that was why the Braginsky failed).

He also had to know his target: Alfred F. Jones, said to be 19 (what a laugh), blond, blue eyes and some info about his powers, well, that was a beginning. He got his home and work address, but as Kiku was keeping him home, he went to the hospital. He would ask around, get to know the place, possible bewitched people and ways to confront the vampire inside it as well.

"I could use it to get near the leech..."

Arthur now had a plan and would make it work. If he could get a way to stay on the building unsuspected, he would be able to set some traps and get better chances of taking no (human at least) casualties.

There was an emergency hire on the hospital, which was a great opportunity. The hunter was getting short of money and could be literally next to the leech. His target was on vacations, so he could utilize it to get closer to the other workers first and to get all the information he could. Fortunately the hospital really needed to fill up the vacancies fast and his organization skills added up with his drugs knowledge got him the job.

Never before was he so grateful to have learned about some pharmaceuticals as he was learning about the vampire's spit and first aid techniques.

Arthur got a hold of the job on the first two days, all the same he kept tabs on his target with the help of the Japanese and his new fairy friends. The vampire barely got out, didn't seem to notice the small magical creatures when he did so and had predictable patterns.

He was almost ready.

"Soon this chapter will be over, and as the ending of a bad romance, I'll get that wanker away from my arse."

He kept rearranging the stock, his last obligation of the day. Tomorrow his training would be over, at least the urgent one, he would still be under someone for the rest of the month, but leastways now he knew what do to…

… and he got to get the vacancy for the night shift.

-x-x-x-x-

 _\- For now on, you will do as I say, comrade. Do you understand it now or do I have to keep going?_

 _Arthur was cunning, but a young teen couldn't do much more than glare. Well, he would have glared if he wasn't so afraid. He had been on Ivan's "care" for the past_ _ten days and his body and mind could take no more._

 _At first he resisted, he used all his magic, all his knowledge, but he had just began to train to become a hunter._

 _He was weak._

 _He was powerless…_

… _And so he was subdued to let the Russian do what he must. His green eyes clouded with the pain, agony and fear while violet ones enjoyed the view. That night, yet again, he would be broken, he could already feel the smell and taste of his own blood._

-x-x-x-x-

It was a nightmare. Arthur woke up sweating, screaming and hurting. His tattoo had been itching since he got in the country, but now it was burning and aching. There was some voices from outside the door.

\- … are you? Hey? Are you okay? Hey?

They knocked and knocked the door, and Arthur finally found the strength to reply.

\- Y-yes, I'm sorry for any inconvenience, sometimes I have nightmares.

The blond sit up, hiding his face on his hands, getting his heart and breathing under control. The pain was real, even if the damage wasn't. That was Ivan's magic, those shadows creeping his mind.

The pain was real, but the nightmare wasn't, he had to get a hold of himself, he couldn't be defeated by an illusion.

When he notice there was apparently silence on the other side of the door, he focused once again on what was happening now. There was some talking after all, he couldn't understand as their voices were low, but soon he was on his feet, unkempt hair and wet clothes. He opened the door to see the manager and the room maid looking scared and troubled at him.

\- I'm fine, it happens a lot, I had a trauma as a child.

They looked worried at each other but let it go. He went back to bed and let his blood run cold.

Before coming to America he had received a challenge letter from Ivan. When he did so, it meant that Braginsky meant business…

… Arthur didn't look forward it, every time the older man would beat the hell out of him and use his body to satisfy his needs, his vengeance and try new curses. He hated the other and spit whenever he had to say said name, anger clouded his heart, but he knew he didn't stand a chance.

The pain on his tattoo could mean little more than he took too long to answer the summoning of the challenge. Had he ran out of time? That couldn't be, he had to finish this business soon and make it so that there was no question he had payed his family honor debt and get that curse out of his body.

-x-x-x-x-

Both them were hunters and magic casters. Most hunters weren't magic users but usually the most successful families were, and that's why bloodline was important to them. All of the hunters had sacred and enchanted objects, which didn't mean they were tied to one of another belief. For the magic users, the sacred objects most of times didn't belong to a cult or religious creed, it was about how "pure" their feelings put into their magic to enchant the object were.

Arthur's magic was about summoning magic creatures and sometimes the flora, to help him in battle and, overall, with his potions. His battle style was more indirect like, he had to find, to set a trap and to lead his target to the trap. He had, of course, trained to fight with some silver small weapons, but his forte wasn't head-to-head battle. The sacred part about his powers were that it enveloped "life".

Ivan though had a more direct approach. His dark magic could attack the mind, create illusions and nightmares, he could even use the shadows to freeze someone on the spot. It was cold and unforgiven and to top it, his powers weren't the only thing you had to fear about him, he had some almost unnatural physical strength. The sacred part about his powers were that it enveloped "safety", as it was the shadows that welcome one to rest and heal.

Though it mustn't sound so, Ivan wasn't invincible. That much was proven when Gilbert… well, he defeated him. Ivan's magic was strong, but it was burden to the body, for him, it was better to get his target with this physical strength or use his magic to set a trap, the same way as it was for Arthur.

Arthur could defeat him, if he put a plan in action, but in a duel between them Ivan had the upper hand, and would use so to knock the British down. The physical pain wasn't something Arthur enjoyed, but he could take it, the problem was what happened every time he lost: Ivan would use his magic on him.

The marks that bound him to the Russian's will was something that the magic casters of the Guild put on him but had let Ivan do the finishing touches. As you can guess, it wasn't pleasant and messed up with his mind. Even his anger wasn't enough to forget the fear.

The pain to have his will, his mind and what felt like his soul, ripped away from him was driving Arthur insane, he had to make it be over and soon.

He would get the vampire, kill it and achieve two goals: get free from the curse, killing the vampire that began it all and; to make Ivan live on with shame, never being able to get revenge.

To do so, he had to find a proper home to get even more close to his target first. His fairy friends gave him some helpful information about where he could go and he had taken a look at it already. It was time to start setting the trap.

-x-x-x-x-

That cold stale blood didn't sit well on his stomach, but would have to do for now.

\- I'm so fucked…

Alfred would have to meet with a large group of humans in an environment that smelled like human blood, how bad would that end up being? As he got his bag to leave the house, the bell rang. That was strange, but not unheard of, his neighbors usually left him alone, as his working hours didn't fit their and as some of the houses were vacant.

Well, meeting a human would help him to test how he'd feel near them. A traitor part of his brain told him he could bring the _prey_ home, to his _lair_ and settle his hunger.

He got his hand on the door knob and froze. Somehow, he didn't know why, he felt nervous, his guts told him something was off, but he put it beside him and went to answer it anyway.

Okay, it was past 8 PM but that day hadn't been rainy or anything like. Sure, it was winter, but the cold he felt was unnatural, it was a chilling that grabbed you from withing your soul.

\- H-hello?

You know that shiver that goes all the way up your spine from your lower back? That one they say that happen when ghosts are at play? That was what he felt. "Ghosts aren't real, they aren't real and no hero fear them."

In an act of rebellion he stepped out and soon found himself face first in soil. Which couldn't happen, since he had a veranda in front of his door.

\- What the…

Alfred adjusted his glasses, looked around and trembled. Thick fog surrounded him.

\- You must be kidding me…

He was already trembling when he heard something snap and looked around. Not even his improved hearing could say where it came from, so he slowly got up.

"Okay, think, one does not simple vanished from their house and appear in the middle of… a forest? You know that ghosts aren't real..."

He looked around, but stopped dead when he felt cold fingers touch his right check and an even colder breath whisper on his left ear: _I~ got~ you~_

Well, Alfred was a grown man and a vampire, he did the most mainly thing there was to be done: scream and run blind.

As the American ran, the owner of that hand and voice laughed, hysterically.

\- The young ones are so easily freaked out, don't you think?

His partner didn't share the enthusiasm, but was also curious about the kid. Maybe being dragged to this place wasn't as bad as he thought.

\- Come one, Tsve, you have to take the kid down, my fog won't last forever, now go~.

Tsvetan wasn't happy about being ordered around, but he was curious about the kid so he went after him. Calmly he passed his companion, brushing their shoulders and getting a warning hiss as a reply. He just smiled and kept on, he wasn't in a hurry, the kid didn't smell like he was feeding right and he was weak, he wouldn't be able to get away from Alin's fog maze.

Alin watched his black haired associate and smirked, all fangs and malice. As soon as he got his hands on him, he would teach the kid a lesson that his Sire didn't teach… and afterward he would teach said Sire a lesson himself.

\- Gilbert, I can't fathom why you, of all vampires, would turn someone like that and be on the run, but alas, I'm going to have fun figuring it out.

He licked his lips, it was going to be fun.

-x-x-x-x-

Arthur was getting ready to move to his new house. He had everything packed up and most of it shipped to his new address. He would keep a very close eye on the vampire. He, for the last time before his appointment, tried to get in touch with Kiku, but as the Japanese had been keeping the vampire busy, he was probably sleeping the fatigue off.

When he got out he shivered. Something felt off. Arthur didn't know what it was, but he had this nagging feeling inside him. He kept trying to figure it out as he went to the hospital. It wasn't his working day but they had told him that today they would meet the other staff of the pharmacy so it was part of the training.

The blond was looking forward this first contact with the leech.

The shift began and time flew. When the staff came, his new boss included, to say hi, that disturbing feeling hit him again. The vampire wasn't there and no one could reach him. Arthur finished what he was called to do while trying to figure out what was happening. He got out and his fairy friends were scared, they would talk about a _fog_ and a _danger_ but couldn't say what it was.

When finally the fairies had calmed down, Arthur but ran out of the hospital's parking lot and dialed Kiku's number once more and was able to reach him.

\- Kiku, something's wrong.

Kiku sounded tired but payed close attention, typing could be heard.

\- What's wrong. Arthur-san?

\- I'm not sure yet, I felt a presence all day long and the fairies are scared. To top it off, the leech didn't show up and no one was able to speak with him.

Arthur was breathless as he ran through the streets, something was wrong, really wrong. His tattoo still hurt and his mind was kind of in a panic haze, but he knew something was off and it wasn't because of the magic put on him.

When Kiku spoke again, there was an urgency on his voice.

\- Arthur-san, as it's not something that usually makes one get worried, but today was one of the days Alfred posted on his blog, and yet there's no entry so far. To top it, I'm trying to track him but can't, as if he had just vanished.

There was something wrong and the Japanese was talking about a missing entry on a bloody blog?

\- Kiku, what the…

\- Alfred never misses a day, it's his "hero's duty". It wouldn't bother me so if the tracking was working,I'll expand my search. Did you say the fairies got scared?

Arthur crossed another street, he was getting near the quiet neighborhood and the lamps were getting father apart. He wasn't sure about the state of mind of his friend, maybe the lack of sleep had really gotten him, but he had a point.

\- I found the signal!

The hunter almost cried in joy when he heard so. They couldn't lose the only trace they had of Gilbert. He was going to ask where it was when he hear the Japanese curse… which was new.

\- Kiku, what happened?

\- Arthur-san, I found the signal… But there must be something wrong, it says it's on Europe and, looking at my maps and the satellites,on a place where there shouldn't be anyone near.

Arthur was perplexed, his friend sounded really worked up but was saying some nonsense. He should have let the poor fellow sleep.

\- Can't you be wrong? I never trusted technology because of this kind of thing, it's inexplicable and it bugs.

Kiku was quiet again, Arthur didn't like it and stopped his run.

\- Arthur-san, let me correct myself, there shouldn't be anyone "alive" there.

\- Kiku, what are you trying to tell me?

The dark haired man wasn't one to beat around the bush like that, something was wrong.

For ten seconds it was quiet and when Arthur tried to get his cellphone away from his ear to see if the call wasn't cut off, he spoke.

\- The place… fits…

There was some more typing sounds and the blond was impatient.

\- Bloody hell, get on with it already! What are you talking about!

His cellphone vibrated, indicating he had received an e-mail.

\- It fits… The e-mails, the comments on Alfred's blog, what you told me about fairies, the cellphone's location… It all leads to _that_ place. Please, do take a look at the e-mail I sent you.

The blond took a look at the e-mail, he had ran out of patience. When he saw the images, it had made his blood run cold, he knew that place… there wasn't a hunter alive that didn't know it.

\- Bloody hell…

The hacker's voice was somber.

\- I lament to say that we must have a problem bigger than our abilities, though I don't understand how can they be there if I had Alfred's signal on his home not so long ago.

Arthur loured.

\- For all that the guild knows, those guys could do anything. We have this "deal" which says we won't disturb them and so they won't mind our business. A fight against them would kill most of our hunters and we're not sure if we would be able to kill them – or if there's even a way to kill them, but I can't let them have Alfred… If-

Arthur's jaw locked itself, he couldn't move and his phone was taken from him. His friend asked what happened, but the call was finished. Dread crept up him, how could he have not felt someone approach him?

The phone was put on his pocket and the person's big hands now rest on the blond's shoulders. He knew this presence and his eye went wide. "No… Not now, this can't be happening now..."

\- Hello comrade, how have you been?

He didn't know if it was the other's magic or his fear, but all the anger he felt against the guy and the urgency he had felt because of the vampire vanished as his body yelled at him to run and save his life.

\- Braginsky…

Those big hands now massaged his shoulders in a mock affection. He was taller than Arthur, hair so light it could be mistaken as silver and cold, cold amethyst like eyes.

\- Don't be like that Arthur, you can call me Ivan, we're close, da?

Ivan all but purred the last part, a chill running up the smaller' spine, ringing all kinds of alarms. Ivan leered.

\- What? So quiet now, cat ate your tongue~?

He pet the other and put his magic into action.

\- Now, why don't we go to a more pleasant place? You've been a naughty boy and I need to teach you a lesson before having your help with a little something~.

Arthur was hyperventilating, he had to think fast and get out of there… But his mind was bound in chaos and then he felt pain. So much pain, he wanted to cry out, but couldn't and he new it was bad, he was in deep shite as his consciousness left him.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** Well, looks like everyone has some dark emotions and secrets. Yes, looks like I'm making everyone be an ass xD but everything has a reason! Some of them were already explained, some other may be that I'm an ass? LOL. Let's hope everything ends well, right?

Btw: I told someone that I'd put a great entrance for Alin, with fog and everything, maybe it wasn't as dramatic, but it's something!


	6. Vampires and violence

**A/N:** Hello dears, I must say that I'm sorry for the long break. I had things to do (such as a master degree to finish, papers to publish, tests and alike). I also had a hard time with this chapter as I kind of know what I want but am not able to write it. I'm sorry it's so short.

Warnings: The same as always for now.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 6 – Vampires and violence**

It was actually a pretty fun situation and, even ifTsvetan hadn't liked the idea when Alin had first told him so, now he thought that there was no better thing than to watch it. His strawberry blond companion fumed over their new "guest" and he was close to a breaking point. Of course, being the loyal mate that he was, Tsvetanwould never move a finger to make the situation not even a little bitbetter.

Alfred hadn't been a bad guest, far from it, he had been sleeping like the dead the whole time. That was exactly the problem since Alin wished to interrogate the American. With the dick asleep there was nothing that he could do and it was a waste of time to use his powers. Whenever the Romanian tried to use the blue eyed vampire'sdreams to pick some information up, all that he would get were pitiful moans and whimpers about ghosts on the forest. He was pissed off.

Tsvetan was loving every secondof it.

-x-x-x-x-

It was a nightmare. Yes, that should be it. There wasno way that gh-ghosts were real. The dead didn't simple get out of the afterlife just to get vengeance (no mater that he also shouldn't exist). Alfred could feel that he was asleep, a kind of conscious dream? He didn't know how to call it, but he knew he was asleep and had to wake up.

But what if he woke up to… For God's sake, he had to calm down and think. There was nothing to be scared of! He had just fainted for lack of blood. Yes, that must have beenit. He remembered getting worried about getting near his coworkersand losing control.

\- No ghosts. Nops. They weren't real…

His dream self said. He knew he was dreaming and had to wake up, but all he could see was a mist...

… Andsometimes he could feel it. That unnatural and scary voice would call for him, just ashe was trying to get up it would call him, instigate him, and he could feel: cold, oh so cold fingers ghosting his skin, even colder breath would play with his sensitive ears.

Every time that happenedhe would whimper, it all scaring the shit out of him. The shock wouldknock him back,out of the thin thread of consciousness he was starting to get a hold on.

It's been... How long has it been since he last prayed? He couldn't remember, but even if his soul was already doomed because ofthe atrocity thathe became, he prayed that he was just over reactive, that the forest was a dreamand there were no ghosts.

\- Yeah… There was no way that gh-ghosts would go after a hero.

His voice was a whimper, another pitiful moan leaving his lips as that voice came back to mock his sanity.

-x-x-x-x-

Tsvetan was having the time of his (undead) life. It had been ages since he last saw the strawberry blond get so pissed off and it was always such a joy to watch… Though things were getting too offhand.

A pissed Alin was enjoyable to see, a murderer one wasn't. He didn't wish to fight againsthis companion at the moment, unspeakable things usually happened whenever the older vampire was like that.

Looking out ofa window of what was now Alfred's temporary room, he shivered as a memory came back. The Bulgarian and the Romanian vampireswere both elders and strong, but a frenzied blond was unstoppable. Scratching his head, the black haired vampire sighed. Alin was, after all, if not the first, one of the firsts vampires and certainly the Romanian was a force that not even the hunter's guild wished to approach. Hell, who would want get near such maniac?

Venomous and slit like green eyes were reflecting the moon's light as the black haired vampirewondered that. "Oh, right…". He was probably the only one out there to goup against Alin. Even if the other was famous, he was the one behind that fame getting spread out (just for the sake of pissing the blond off). Thinking that, the Bulgarian smirked and left the window to try and wake their prisoner up.

-x-x-x-x-

\- Fuck you!

Maybe that wasn't the most appropriate thing to be said in his position, but Arthur couldn't care less. Adrenaline and instinct told him to run and the burning pain he was getting from the tattoo redoubled his will to flee even more.

Probablyit was because his tattoo was burning his insides as venom that he never stopped trying to get free. To break free of those bindings was easier said than done, even with all his strength he couldn't move a bit from those shackles and ashe couldn't use his magic against the other, it was useless.

He knew it was uselessand it made him even more restless to get away.

Ivan didn't bother to reply, why spoil the fun that he had watching his prey squirm in a fruitful attempt to break free? Oh no, he would let the other's panic grow even more, in the meanwhile he had to finish his reading choice. Somewhere deep inside Ivan knew that it was useless to vent his anger and frustration on his fellow hunter, that it wouldn't change the past…

… He knew it and his insides twisted knowing what he was doing to the other, but nothing could erase what was done, even so… Even so, even if his own soul got twisted by it, he _had_ to keep going on, there couldn't be any more doubts and weakness on him. Weakness, the trust his family had on Arthur's was what had killed them and…

No, he couldn't think about that. Hands shaking because of the memory he put his facade again, calming himself so he wouldn't tear the diary he had on hands. He read whatwas set before his eyes, it was so childishly naive to keep a record like that one that his fake smile becamea smirk as he turned the pages.

\- You got such aninteresting diary here.

The other growled and the Russian giggled. Forgotten were those feelings of doubt, buried where they belong.

\- Fufufu~ sorry, you call it a journal, right? I don't see the difference, da? Only children need to keep one.

Arthur was afraid, sure, but now he was annoyed as well. "Wanker! No matter the guild, no matter vampires, I'm going to kill YOU!". His feelings were set on that, after everything that was done to him, only anger prevailed and even if it was an unending circle of hatred, he would finish Ivan off!

Arthur knew he didn't stand a change, he knew that, but if he had to chose between being scared or pissed, well, he was an adult and could stand a little pain… He hoped so.

Ivan found it amusing that the younger hunter tried so hard to break free. "Hehehe, such a cute child, maybe next time I shouldtake the shine out of those acid green eyes~. Maybe I should even take one of those emerald like orbs back home with me, to keep as a precious stone inside a beautiful jar!". It was fun to toy with the other, but being done with his reading and not wanting to give a rest (and a chance for those buried feelings to come out again), he approached the bound blond and teased the skin of his thighs with his ever present pipe.

The smile on the platinum blond's face was provoking and Arthur wanted to rebut and swear but the cold metal against his thighs made him lock his jaw. The fear of what could happen (again) resurfaced with fire as the previous' day wounds started to sting all over. Yes they were dressed and clean, he even had forgotten them, but the place still stank of blood as a reminder. There still was blood on the pipe and that experience he didn't want to repeat ever again.

Ivan, unfazed by the other's silence or trembling limbs said out loud the part that he had read.

\- So… "even though Dhampirs are a great help to hunt vampires down, they will never be reliable". Eh, why would you say so?

It was so easy to fall into the routine of torture the other, that way no unpleasant things surfaced. He sat down near the Brit, caressing his hips, eyes focusing on the pages. For now the pipe was a warning, not a complete threat. Ivan didn't mind thelack of response for now, the reaction would come soon, for now he would poke the other a little more and then he would punish the boy.

\- You also say "that is linked due to the fact that even if the half vampires most of times side with the humans, their animosity to the guild is deep. Infertile beings, it is said that the guild used them to experiment weapons against those leeches". Eh, you wrote this down when you was sixteen? How did you get a hold of such confidential documents? You're such a bad boy Arthur!

Ivan could see that the other was biting the bait as a fish would. Even if Ivan like to torment the other, he never did so without a "reason", as trivial as said reason could be.

\- Some of us actually get prepared before fighting vampires, it's easy enough to get that kind of information. Maybe if your family did the same, they would still be here, no?

Arthur used a smug tone, but soon the smirk that he was displayed saying that vanished as Ivan got pissed off. Looks like Ivan didn't have to wait long to get a chance to use his pipe again, maybe this time he would tear something for good.

-x-x-x-x-

He had no idea of where he was. First he was getting out of his house to meet people from work and maybe hunt, then there was this dude above him. Even in his still sleepy like state he could see that the other wasn't unpleasant to the eyes per see: jewel like green eyes, black silk like hair and smooth skin,but his smell…

He smelled like the dead.

\- So, sleepy beauty, no "thank you" for the kind knight that woke you up?

There was a smirk on the other's voice and Alfred could see those green eyes shine with… What was that? Why was his mind so… He hadn't feel like that since Gilbert-

Alfred knocked the other off him, trying to get his surroundings and move away from the other. In doing sohe fell from the bed and hit the floor in a tangled mess of sheets.

\- Hahaha, you're so funny! What was your name again? Alfred? Yes, I think that was it. Are you afraid boy?

Alfred got up and made a run to the only door he could see, he felt those eyes burning his insides. "Oh no, no way, nops, not again..." when he was in the middle of the room, the green eyed guy knocked him down and straddled him, grabbing his shin and making blue eyes fix on green ones.

As soon as the contact was made, Alfred was done for. His body lay limp beneath the other's, his (not needed) breathing fast as he knew that look: the look of a predator. The other's hand mock petted him in comfort as the smirk turned even more twisted.

\- Oh, are you afraid? You don't need to be! You know how it goes right? It's nothing new, you won't die… I only need to touch your memories…

Cold breath touched his neck, a freezing tongue licked his skin and at the same time as a hand covered his mouth, pearl white teeth sank into his vein.

\- Hmm~

Alfred was terrified, the pain of the bite being nothing like the terror of what could happen. What was he doing? Why was he doing that? Who was he? Loads of questions washed his mind, but theywere soon overtaken by memories: he watched them as if in a film. His own movie, things that he wanted back and things that he didn't want to endure ever again. Then his body felt hot, hotter than ever, hotter than he ever felt possible with his undead body.

And so he moaned. He moaned and rubbed himself withthe other's body and begged and saw white and then everything faded again.

\- Tsk, maybe I drank a little too much, Alin won't like that… BUT, I got us the information, so don't even begin to bitch me around, you lazy ass!

Tsvetan's voice was cheerful as helooked behind himself, where furious red eyes watched him.

\- You dared to bleed my prey Tsvetan, why shouldn't I rip open your throat and drink from itsgaping hole?

The Bulgarian looked unamused, casually he got up and sat down the couch.

\- Because, as I said, I got us information: the American knows nothing of that idiot's whereabouts. To be honest, he knows basically nothing of our species at all. I told you that the idiot shouldn't be let loose on the world and now look at this-

He pointed to Alfred, as if he was some pest.

-that's what happen when we let loose an idiot.

Alin had calmly walked over the blond and knelt. He was weak, too weak. He probably hadn't been feeding right and now his moronic roommate almost drank him dry. He put the boy on his lap and cooed him with his powers to bite his exposed neck. The act made the green eyed vampire gulp and exhale want and lust, but he wouldn't give the other not even a drop of it.

-Even if you've found out that, I don't remember saying that you could do so. Should I remind you again who makes the calls on all this? You are powerful, very powerful, but I'm more. I'm the first and even if my legend was a stunt accredit to your big mouth, there's a reason it's a legend.

Tsvetan shut up at once. Okay, maybe he had played too far this time, but he couldn't help it… The other was so… young. Even if he was a vampire he had a purity on his being that he found alluring. Some of them were like that: a beckon to attract others of them only tobe sucked dry, left to die.

There was a noise, a moan and the Bulgarian got to his feet at once. It was not Alin who had made the noise, but the American. Ancient's blood could do a lot of things and it looked like Alfred was affected a lot by it. Tsvetan had to leave before he infuriated the red eyed blond even more.

-x-x-x-x-

\- You sure is a greedy glutton.

"Who is it?"

Silence, darkness, nothingness. Alfred' world was that, but that voice… Where had he heard that before? He asked again inside his mind.

"Who is there?"

His mouth, he felt something inside it, he was sucking something and it felt like the best thing he had ever touched. That was a far cry from what his body felt like: his muscles hurt for being stressed to move (in vain) and his pants felt uncomfortably… clammy.

\- You had enough, now wake up and let's be done with it.

"What?"

Alfred didn't know why, but he didn't wish to leave that place. It was comfortable and uncomfortable and safe. He felt safe and in peace, something that he hadn't feel since he was turned.

\- You better not waste my time and get up, for I tire of this shit.

Alfred tried to hold on this darkness, but he was stolen of it as abruptly as he was left inside it. When he woke up, he was sitting on the lap of a…

\- Oh God!

He tried to get up but was held by invisible strings. The memories of what just happened flashed as a red danger light and he looked at the guy again. Those red eyes were piercing and alluring at the same time. It wasn't like with those green eyes that he couldn't get away, now he felt like he didn't want to get away. His hair was strawberry blond and looked so pleasant that Alfred wished he could touch it, as he wished he could touch those soft lips, the white of the fang that could be seen, made him even more attractive.

\- Now that you're awake, shall we talk?

The guy smirked and it send cold chills over his spine.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** First of all I always forget to say this, but thanks for reading, reviewing, following… It's pretty fun to talk about this plot with you and I'm sorry that it's taking so long to be over, but, as I said, I didn't have it all planned over when I began.

Second: yes, I'm trying to make Tsve and Alin's relationship ambiguous.


	7. Real life's entry

**A/N:** Now, dears, I must say that "shit just got real". Yes I do put some strong scenes here, so let's hope I can do a fine job out of it.

 **Warnings:** Language, strong violence, torture and rape. I think I didn't put anything explicit, but if you're sensible, be careful. I'm kind of desensitized with blood and alike so, again, be warned.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 7 – Real life's entry**

Agony, that was the only description to what he felt in his body and heart. His memories were hazy, but he knew the overall:

 _Arthur knew that after that little stunt he was going to pay dear, but he never thought that the Russian would go all out like that. Once he heard that the violet eyed hunter was "crazy batshit" whatever that meant, but never before had he feel he was so._

 _It was like the taller' hatred of_ _his existence was built inside a twisted nightmare: every breath the Brit_ _took was a reminder of_ _some phantom that the other_ _could not let go. He knew that it must be so because sometimes, as he was tortured, the other's eyes would cloud over and some unexplainable terror that the green eyed hunter didn't know about would torment the Russian. Whenever that terror took over, Arthur knew that Ivan would snap out of it and hurt him harder, bleed him deeper, bathing into his blood._

 _The only thing that made Arthur hold to life, to wish to live, was the knowledge that Ivan was a prisoner of the past, that he couldn't break free of himself. That insanity, that hatred… The English hunter promised himself that he would finish the job that the leech began and would use those feelings to do so, but now..._

… _Beaten up, bruised, bleed, cut, scraped, bitten… His body was a mess, he wanted to be taken by the comfort of sleep_ _but in the darkness he wouldn't find that comfort today. After finding some_ _relief for his anger, for the phantom that chased those icy amethyst like eyes, Ivan cleaned his tortured body, bandaging what could be bandaged, after all he didn't want the other to die, at least not for now – it'd bring problems with the guild and would foul up his fun. After taking care of the exhausted Englishman, he took him to the bedroom, handling him like a rag doll and it was then that Arthur knew that the other wasn't done with him._

 _Ivan's magic was of shadows, it made_ _chaos seize the enemy's mind so that they_ _won't_ _know what is true and what's fantasy. It drove anyone crazy as there was no way to know what was an illusion. Ivan was pissed off, he had said "Fufufu~ it wasn't very smart what you did", mockingly fondling_ _the other's pale and exhausted face as he put the other on the bed he kept on:_ _"_ _And you do know that I need to punish you, isn't that right my little pet?". A child like smile showed on the Russian's face, that smile that children used_ _when they don't know the evil of the world but will do something terrible. "Don't cry pet, we're almost done_ _with this. Now, you know how it works right? The only thing left is..."his hand caressed the other's cheek, making green eyes follow his movements._

 _Arthur prayed for the Gods above to be wrong, no, not that again… "… Now I only need to have some fun!", there was excitement inside those purple eyes, the hand that caressed his face now slowly descended on his body, awakening icy chills whenever fingers touched unprotected skin. Bandages dyed pink with the blood that the gauze under it wasn't able to hold made Ivan stop and appreciate his handy work: inspiring deeply, his nose was assaulted with the delightful aroma of blood and water that persisted in the air - the pungent smell of iron, of life fading away the body. Arthur had sutures here and there in his body, Ivan himself had made them while_ _humming practice of his sewing skills (even if the stitches were nothing like sewing a cloth). The coverings were of different sizes, some larger and some smaller, they were used according to their limited availability to bandage chest and limbs._

 _As Ivan touched a pink bandage, he remembered that injury, one of his favorites: he had the_ _flighty thought_ _of ripping a nipple off, but thought better of it instead and sew the skin back together. Because of that and his others cuts, Ivan had to put blood bags on the Brit and the basement was a mess: blood soaked gauze and medical wadding, as they weren't able to hold enough blood to be kept as a curative, were all over the floor mixed with the water used to clean the injured body, making the place smells strongly. Ivan didn't care about_ _the smell, oh no, far from it: those materials held the sweet aroma that would be_ _his souvenir when he goes_ _back there to get rid of the evidence contained there… and of those that he'll take there after he was done with his new little game with the smaller blond._

 _His dreamy stare won the English hunter some precious minutes to calm down but, as soon as the taller' hands went back to work, he whimpered. Ivan mapped the art that he so carefully built – the cuts, bruises, abrasions and alike weren't random. Every time that the Russian got mad beyond reason, his movements turned even more cold and calculated. Every movement had been calculated and appreciated and now, looking at the final result, he licked his lips. Ivan' clothes felt restrictive, suffocating to his hot body, as they were soaked in sweat and the other's blood, tight with the excitement inside him._

 _Ivan' limbs trembled_ _with thrill, he had to let go and get away to take off his restrictive clothes before he overheated. Now feeling comfortable, he sat down next to the other and proceed with his mapping. Slowly he touched the small patches of not bandaged skin – they were full of hematomas and bites, fully_ _on display and that was how the Russian wanted them: showing. With his fingers he traced the hip bone, savoring the beauty of the marks covering there for some seconds before leading his skilled fingers to caress the inside of the thigh. The legs were almost fully bandaged, but that didn't matter, his prize rested above them. Barely feeling the once perfect_ _skin, Ivan pushed to the place where blood still came out from..._

Arthur, biting his sore lip to hold a whimper, slowly turned around to his side to try and relieve his pained back. That cursed tattoo didn't bother him anymore but now he had other injuries that made it difficult to lay down and remembering how he got them seemed to make them hurt even more.

"That sadistic bastard!" Those words resounded inside his mind as he remembered what happened after that: Ivan had been done torturing him, but then he went to rape his body and mind. The things that he was made to see, his most buried fears, his most loved ones doing inexplicable things to him. Those purple eyes, a cold shiver ran through his spine, he was afraid. Arthur buried his face on the pillow and cried, the only things on his mind were "why?" and "he'll pay!".

-x-x-x-x-

It looked like a study room, the place he was in, it was richly decorated:polished wooden floor; low ceiling supported by thick wooden pillars with carved decorations and symbols;wooden bookcases with carefully carved details and full of a great variety of books that Alfred had no idea what they talked about; leather rugs " _is that… a bear's_ _head?"_ were all around; ceiling chandeliers with lit candles that did little to light the place. All the wood used was ofa dark color, which exhilarated the somberness of the room. That color, the ineffective job of the candles, the animal rugs and the wind whipping the windows gave the place a haunted house feeling. It felt like a game he once played, he was sure that it was one where people died and you could hear the moans of the dead.

Talking about games, how long has it been since he lastposted in his blog?

" _January, 1st, 2016._

 _Dear readers, happy new year! Or at least that would_ _be what I'd write if I was able to update my blog. Well, looks like I finally have met some people like me – vampires, though they seem kind of… off._

 _Jeez, I swear that these people are mad, they got me for no reason at all! The worst of it all (after being kidnapped) is that:_

 _\- first they scared_ _the shit out of me. I really thought that I was being haunted by some of my neighbors' late dogs (may their souls rest in peace);_

 _\- then, after a nightmare induced slumber_ _you wake up with a strange dude_ _pressed on you. It's not that I'm against people pressing on me, but usually we meet, talk, know each other and there's this chemistry... the worse was what came after that;_

 _\- said madman_ _tried_ _to drink me_ _dry. THAT friends, isn't nice and the spit worked real 'hard' on me, It was… NO! It wasn't, no matter that_ _it felt_ _good! It_ _was… Arg! The chemistry! YES! That's it! I'm not a pervert!;_

 _\- then you feel_ _all nice and silly with the best thing you've ever tasted_ _inside_ _your mouth only to be dragged from the dream land and_ _find out that some other creepy dude_ _were giving_ _you their blood;_

 _\- finally then you're left hanging with this tingling feeling in the_ _stomach and some other place lower just to be made to wait in this haunted room (I swear I heard_ _a g-ghost! No, it totally wasn't the wind, I'm sure)."_

Alfred approached what looked like a fireplace only to have his inner musing cut off when his hosts entered the room. The elder vampires had a solemn look on their faces and they didn't seem to have noticed the jump and small whimper he made when the noisydoor American couldn't avoid but notice that the taller and dark haired one (" _the pervert!"_ ) looked worse for wear.

Even if he wanted to think about a smart come back to thatobsidian like haired vampire for what he had done to him, his attention was stolen by the other presence in the room: The vampire that had "nursed" him to health wassmaller than his companion buthad thisstronger and royal presence that made your knees tremble and you wish to kneel before him. Strawberry blond hair looked as if made of softestmaterial in Earth, red ruby like eyes that dared you to look away andperfect and smoothporcelain like skin. His smell… that must have been the mostalluring smell Alfred hadever felt. It was like the ancient vampire had turned into the world for him, he wanted to get down his knees and beg for… _something_ , anything to be honest, he didn't know what.

Ignoring Alfred'spresence for now in order to glare to each other, the shorter of the two made to sit down on the windowsill while the other chose to sit on a table in the other side of the room. The tension grew and Alfred couldn't stand still anymore. Since he didn't want to get near his molester, he approached the blond, attracted even more by that alluring smell.

Piercing ruby eyes finally took him in. Those eyes wereso alike his _Sire's_ but so different – there was a… cunning and knowledge in them that spoke of someone with ancient wisdom but also cruelty. Up close he could see thatnot marred, perfect in every aspect skin, possibly soft to the touch and, if his memories were right,so, so cold that made him wonder if the heart that should beat if he was alive was made of ice. Thepowerful aura that the other hadmade you dizzy with wish to please and obey, it shined like... _magic_. The American had been so immersed in thoughts that he didn't realize that they were speaking with him.

\- … and as sorry as I am for the wait, you know that…

To Alfred, Alin's voice was silk like making him wishto hold into it and never let go. Never before had the teenagerturned vampire feel like he was so... in love? No, that didn't seem right. At least he hoped it wasn't love, he didn't think that such pure feelingwould make you wantto submit yourself the way his body was wanting him to.

\- For fucks sake Alin, you do know that he's not paying attention right? Hey brat!

Alfred had forgotten about the Bulgarian vampire and hadn't felt him getting near until he washit in the head. The trance like state he was in was effectively broken. "What the hell am I doing?" he shookhis head, trying to clear his mind. It seemed that he had no control over himself near the blondand the Romanian sighed.

Alin was kind of pissed off but it was nothing new, Tsvetan pissed him off daily. It looked like it was going to be another fuckinglong day.

\- So, Alfred, Tsvetan here took a look at your last memories of Gilbert and, Tsk, didn't find anything useful…

Saying that he glared to his companion which returned it with disdain.

\- That being said, let's do things my way this time around. I need you to tell me about him, everything that you know: why would he turn you, what had he said about us, what rules had he taught you, why the both of you fell apart and why did you think it wise to write that bullshit down the fucking blog.

Even if the wish to please was strong, the younger vampire attention span didn't allow him to hear everything the other had talk about: he was mesmerized by the other. His every breath was a reminder of his previous time in the care of the other and a traitors part of his mind hoped that something would happen again so the other would take care of him again.

Alin sighed, it was exhausting having to deal with two morons at once. Tsvetan had not been helping and was snickering at the drooling look the young vampire had as he took in the Romanian's appearance. He may be "old and wise" but his temper was running short and it must have shown since the dark haired vampire made a move to stop the fiasco.

\- Hey brat, wake up. No time to daydream, and keep thatinside your pants.

Alfred whined when he was made to stand up and his face was turned to the other. He didn't want to get away from his… _God_. Yes, that was it. The blond was everything for him!

\- Damn it Alin, what have you done? Did you fry his brain?

The blond dismissed his companion with a wave of his hand.

\- No, but I think he's too young to stand my blood and keep his wits. If _someone_ hadn't done some uncalled for stuff, we wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

"Oh! He shines as a rightful God would!" Alfred had managed to break free from the hold on his face and went back to admire the ancient vampire.

Tsvetan tsked, highly annoyed by having been made to deal with the American and for being reminded that his companion had given the idiot his blood. It was getting personal.

\- Need I to remind you that if you try to kill him again I'll kill you?

Alin nonchalantly said that. It was their "game" - they always made trouble to each other, hated each other guts but still couldn't seem to get away. Now, giving the Bulgarian the responsibility over this matter, he focused on the wind – rain was due soon.

Tsvetan's main self imposed "job" was to annoy the shit out of Alin. He knew it wasn't wise but it was how they worked "well" together, but even he had limits. He shook the look alike teen and when he didn't get the desired effect, he took a hold of his chin. His tsavorite like eyes shone.

Alfred got out of his new trance in a fright, the eyes effectively cutting off the residual effect of the blood, awaking memories and fight or flight instincts. Too bad his instincts weren't enough to overpower that gaze, withing seconds he was limp in the other's arms.

\- Now now, no need to be scared. You seem to have gotten back your wits. Can you answer the question: what do you know about Gilbert?

Alfred was torn between feeling mad and embarrassed so he chose to pout. He would never admit so to his molester, but he was thankful to be taken away of that… fog of thoughts. He had been starting to think about how he should gut himself open to be a presentable sacrifice to his _"_ _God"_.

\- I don't knowmuch, he never spoke a lot… I mean, he _spoke_ a lot, but not about any important stuff. I didn't even know there weremore of us, he only cared about saying how awesome he really was.

That clearly wasn't the wanted answer as the room turned silent, which gave Alfred the opportunity to really think about them. They sure must have been villains, it was the only explanation, one of them was a mad murderer. "Oh! Maybe it'slike Batman and this dark haired dude was like the… Yes! The Joker!" and the other… "The Poison Ivy? Hmm yeah, that made sense, he seems to have this… effect on people. Wait, he does seems to shine, so isn't he like… OMG!". A look of what must have been revelation crossed his face and it picked Alin' interest:

\- Please, do tell us what's going on your mind.

Alinsounded bored but in truth was pretty curious about what was to be said.

\- So…

Alfred cleared his throat, his gaze was still being held by those green gem like eyes but he had to ask that, it was nagging him.

Alin got amused with the shy hopeful look the other had and put his elbow on his kneeto rest his head on his hand, making a humming sound telling the other to go on.

\- … You… Ya know… Do you sparkle?

A suffocating silence fell on the room as Alfred began to doubt his life's choices. There was a thump as he was let go and fell on the floor, still limp from the other's powers. The black haired vampire started to bang the wooden pillar near him, blood dripping from his chin as he bit his lips to not let a laugh out.

There was an ominous aura emanating in the room, as soon as he was able to control his body again, he took a look at it: Alin'shair covered his face, his aura was oppressing but he was silent. There's something about silent anger that makes it even more scary than an all out yelling fit. If before he felt like he wanted to kneel and beg to be useful to the other, now he felt like kneeling and begging to magically disappear from that room.

When the Romanian got up and left the room, Alfred sighed relieved only to be scared byBulgarian vampire that had finally gotten the opportunity to laugh aloud.

\- Hahahaha, kid, I feel s-so sorry f-for, hahaha, you…

Alfred had a sinking feeling that he was fucked, he still felt kind of off because of Alin's blood and Tsvetan's powers,but his confused look must have been somethingbecause amused green eyes asked:

\- You've got no idea aboutwho he is, do you kid?

Alfred didn't like to be treated like a dumb brat, even more coming fromsomeone who had almost killed him… Even so,Alfred couldn't avoid those green, gem like eyes. Tsavorite gem: brilliant and radiant green, said to find the inner beauty in oneself and on the others, owner of it's own destiny and not accepting to walk the path of another. The perfect skin was only outshone by those piercing white fangs, looking at them made the American shiver, memories coming to the front of his mind – unpleasant and pleasant ones.

By the amused look on Tsvetan's face, it felt like he had read his mind, but the moment was broken as the other spoke with a serious tone.

\- Where to begin… Oh right, have you ever heard aboutDracula boy?

Alfred was confused, why would someone talk about a movie? He didn't get it but his inner geek cried withjoy ofbeing able to talk about it.

\- Which movie are we talking about? Those special effects of "Dracula Untold" were smashing, but the older ones had this feeling that we can't really overrule…

Alfred kept babbling about his choice movies and the Bulgarianface palmed.

\- To hell with the movies! I'm talking about the legend!Ah, whatever, and what about Vlad the Impaler?

The blank stare the blond gave him was answer enough.

\- … Whatever, you'll find soon enough.

That was said in an amused tone that didn't sit well with the younger, but before he could say anything the other concluded what he wanted to say.

\- They, of course, have some fantasy veil within, but the stories' roots are true as I was responsible for some of them getting out… The other part was Alin'sdickish doings that were written down history.

Before Alfred couldask anything, Alin gotback in the room, fake cheerfulness was used to cover his dark thoughts without success. He was carrying a long spear: it was made of Ash wood and had a metal pointed head.

\- Tsve, bring the imprudent brat to the yard.

The Bulgarian took hold of an arm and led the blond to the front. The Americandidn't like to be manhandled but before he could whine he was warned:

\- It is best for both of us if we don't make the _princess_ wait. I feel sorry for you kid, you hit a sore spot and will find out why he got some of his nicknames...

Soon they arrived in the yard. The entrance of the castle was like any of medieval times: made to keep enemies outside. Alin got them in the sparse forest, trees, now dead because of the winter. Once green soil was painted with the white of snow, making noise and mud as they walked. The wind howled between the trees and Alfred felt like there was something observing him. Chills ran up his spine and he was sure it was not from the coldas they stopped in a spot that allowed the sun to bath them – fortunately they all had their stones, but it was uncomfortable all the same.

\- Now now, you've been a naughty boy Alfred. You refused to wake up, you almost let yourself be killed, you was a glutton drinking from me, you refused to answer my questions, you posted all that shit in the blog and you said some shit to me. I was patient with you, you're young and your _Sire_ is an idiot, forgive me but I need to teach you a lesson.

He didn't like how things were turning to be. He wanted to yell that he was kidnapped, almost killed and mind controlled, but couldn't do so with so many alarms ringing in his head. He moved his feet to flee but soon was garbed by the Bulgarian.

\- Tsk, take it like a man and don't annoy him even more or it'll be worse. Trust me, I know.

There's a giggle.

\- Now now Tsve, I'm not _that bad_ , I'll just show him firsthand why they used to call me The Impaler.

Tsvetan gotaway but before Alfred couldmove, an ear piercing yell is ripped out from his throat. The Romanian skilful hands carefully held his victim in hands and knees as he slowly thrusted his weapon to split organs away from its path. His insides burned, they were being torn apart by the spear.

Mad man laugh joined panicked and pained screams. Alfred's vampiric powers wanted to close the wounds but couldn't since the cutting tip of the spear was made of silver. The young blond used all his strength to get away and Alin was getting a hard time holding him and would end up piercing something he didn't want (he didn't wish to kill the other after all).

\- Tsvetan, come here you asshole and hold him down!

The Bulgarian vampire had been licking his lips with the so sweet smell of blood that dyed the ancient's gloves and the snow. The screams were so… nice, it's been so long, but he was given an order and took a hold of the struggling prisoner's chin touse his powers andrender him powerless. Unfortunately that made the blond stop screaming, but those tear, the look of horror and pain… That was enough. Tsvetan let go of the chin, licked the path of those tears and slowly whispered in his hear.

\- Can you feel it? Going through your insides? Can you smell it? Ah~ It's been so long since I last saw it, since he last… It makes me want to slit your throat open and drink from it's gaping hole…

He wanted to beg and yell "Make it stop! Please, stop! Please…" but no sound was made. Soon that accursed tip found the way to his throat and his head was yanked back for themto be able to get it out of his mouth. Eyes the size of saucers, the pain was too great, almost making him want to die (even with his damned soul) but instead of getting his prayers for help answered, he felt a pet on his head and a cold breath in his ear.

\- That was satisfying… Now, if you behave I'll get back here in one hour to let you off and you'll be forgiven. The sun will make it even more painful and the chilling wind can cut through your clothes, so behave and don't try to take it off or you might end up killing yourself. Now I only need to...

Tsvetan and Alin shareda look and the Bulgarian's hold over the other was released. Muffled cries and screams of agony startedto leave the now very abused throat and both vampires tooka hold of the younger to hoist him, craving the other end of the spear in the soil. Slowly, as soon as he's left be, his body sliddownthe spear until his knees meet the earth.

Alin tooka moment to appreciate his art work, it had been a long time, but it didn't seem that he lost his way with it. Satisfied for now, he had other matters to deal it, giving his partner a knowing smirk he left for the castle.

\- See you latter kid, I hope the wolfs won't find you.

Tsvetan said thatand left, following his already departed companion.

Alfred's mind can't get a hold of what's happening with all that painful information coursing his brain. The world turned into a tunnel: one of pain and despair. There wasn't much more to do than to pray for the deities he had forgotten to make it stop or, at least, to make him pass out, but with the silver that got inside his blood, it was a far away dream.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** Again I thank you all for reading, reviewing, following. I'm sorry for any mistakes that I've written \o

I think that there will be two more chapters, not sure. I'm sorry if I traumatized anyone, as a health field person I'm used to somethings that may not be so normal to you.

Fear not: I'm done with strong scenes, so no more torture \o\ (I think?). I know now how I want it to end, maybe some of you will get mad.

YES, I goddamned made Alin as powerful as fuck as he is a legend XD And no, he doesn't shine, it's the effect that he had on Alfred that drank his blood to be seen as an untouchable God or so.

To write this down I annoyed a lot a fellow author with questions about Romania and Bulgaria (sorry and thanks!) and I also made some research in Wikipedia (the "most trustworthy" encyclopedia of all time) about Vlad the Impaler, the Teutonic Order/ Prussia and the Bulgarian-Wallachian War and the Bran Castle.


	8. Vampires and customs

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time, ending notes to see why. Thanks for sticking to this shit.

 **Warnings:** Same as always: language, violence, mentions of sexual content. Also maybe I got too carried away with the violence.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 8 – Vampires and customs**

The room's curtains were drawn, the pail light filtered by the bed's organza tissue veil, bathing its occupant with the winter's frail sun light. Chest glistering with sweat, heavily going up and down in an unnecessary erratic breathing pattern, Tsvetan moaned, shielding his sensitive tsarovite gem like eyes. He tried to get up and failed, pain making him see white specially in his back and ass, his companion, long left the bed and has proceeded to dress up.

\- Damn you Alin, you're fucked up if you think that this was nice, you uncaring idiot. Have you no shame? No worry about your partner's well being?

Soft laugh could be heard, it sounded like a hypnotic melody and Tsvetan was almost swallowed by it, by the other's will. Almost. After being with him for so many years, after being turned by such a strong and cunning being, he knew how to deal with the ancient's power… though that didn't easy the pain in his ass (literally and not).

Tsvetan whined again and had it in him to keep doing so, that wouldn't do. Alin seeing that the Bulgarian wouldn't stop nagging him because of it, stopped the careful process of clothing himself. With his underwear at show because of his open zipper and no shirt, he walks as sinfully as a cat to the bed, luring those green gem like eyes to his body. The Romanian grabs the other's chin and looks at his body, enjoying his work: what once was perfect polished and sculpted skin now was a patchwork of bites, sweat and blood. Blood still trailed in small rivulets here and there, making him lick his lips again. Forcefully making the other sit up and uncaring if it brought pain, he brings close the other's face, unnatural cold breath caressing his lips.

-If you wanted a caring and sweet partner, asshole, you should have thought better about what you do in bed. Last time we fucked you almost broke my hips and not satisfied with that you tore my throat open. What was it that you said again… something like _'_ _the novelty of drinking from this gaping hole that once was such perfect throat makes me cum without even needing to touch myself'_. I don't even need to remind you of what you have done after that as it was a pain to clean that spunk too.

The dark haired vampire snorted and ruby eyes shined with amusement once more. The Romanian let go of the other's body and resumed dressing up.

\- You may stay and rest here, I need to take care of that brat.

That made the blond's partner blink and hum, once more getting comfortable in bed. At least as comfortable as he could be after such a rough… manhandling.

\- Do you think he's still alive?

Ready to get out, Alin stopped at the door to answer his companion.

\- Yes, he's stronger than given credit and he now has my blood inside him. I bet that even if the silver of the spear caressed his insides, if he didn't move – and I think he didn't – he must have mostly everything healed. If not, at least now I can feed him again.

Tsvetan had to agree with him, though that last statement got him pissed off. He didn't like to share Alin with anyone else, even if they weren't "officially" together neither liked the other sleeping around. Alin knew how the Bulgarian felt and made it an objective to point out that he was giving it just to rub him the wrong way and also to hold giving his blood to him.

Alin's giggles could be heard even when he closed the door. Laid in bed, the vampire sighed and let his body recover.

-x-x-x-x-

Outside the light looked so frail, casting eerie shadows in the sparse forest that Alin had to wonder if it wasn't one of _those_ days. Days that reminded him of the past, somethings that were better buried deep. The soil squished under his feet, mud clinging to his boots, white changing to rosy snow, dyed in blood. Alfred, it looked like, had passed out, but Alin wouldn't mistake himself thinking that he was dead (at least not more than a vampire is), he could feel the "life" in the other and encircled the prone form, admiring his work.

There was a time when his garden was full of people – made of people. It was a scene to behold and fear, like an obscene… barbecue. Yes, the pungent smell of iron, he still could taste it from memory, a mix of new and old blood and gut that bathed the place.

Alin got in front of the American and his face turned sour. It has been a while since he had last done this. Even if those times, those actions, those memories awakened something feral inside him, it was equal parts troubling. He hadn't thought about that in a long while and wouldn't start now, at least he was glad that it was only a brat that he had to teach a lesson to.

Quite frankly, as his rage calmed down, he began to feel sorry for the boy: in the end it was Tsvetan and his big mouth's fault that someone had those strange ideas about vampires… He also felt sorry for the young one because of who his Sire was.

Alin meet Tsvetan and turned him in the Bulgarian-Wallachian War, to this day he still didn't know why he had done so, what had he seen in that young boy. Gilbert was… maybe it could be called an accident.

Half a century had past since he had turned the Bulgarian and things were… tricky to say the least. The dark haired vampire was pissing him off more than he wanted to deal with but he didn't want to get rid of him, they had this chemistry. It was then that they meet the soldier, clad in "holy robes" that annoyed the shit out of Tsvetan. It was around the XV century and a detachment of knights from Prussia was stationed in the Burzenland. Alin wasn't a big fan of the Church so he didn't even want to deal with any of it until an Ottoman campaign in 1432. That was when he meet Gilbert and made the most moronic decision he could have made. He didn't even think about it, he captured the boy and turned him in front of his fledgling dark haired companion, making him watch with gritted teeth, bound to not kill the human but made to smell the so sweet scent of human blood mixed with Alin's.

Thinking now it really was entertaining those first years, but as soon as Gilbert gained confidence he showed how a pain he really was.

His inner musing was cut off as he heard a pitiful moan. Alfred hadn't really tried to get free, it looked like he had learned fast that he couldn't break the enchanted unbreakable lance and the silver tip would poison him if he played with it.

Alin faces the boy, endearing touching his chin whispering for him to open his eyes, that it was almost over and he would make the pain go away. It wasn't totally true, but he gave zero fucks to that. Lips trembling and with his throat constricting, blue eyes were slowly open and fixed in red ones, they were full of tears, as were his cheeks, they transmitted agony and fear, begging. Alin took pity on him, held the American in place with his powers and took a hold of the silver tip of the spear, making himself hiss and bleed. His blood flowed to the other's mouth, he let it and knew he would make him drink more, for now he had to take it off carefully as to not damage anything that could kill him.

Supporting Alfred with his free arm, Alin carefully takes the lance off by the other's mouth, completely removing it from his body. Broken cries are heard, pieces of his insides were seen in the wood as those beautiful cerulean eyes glossed over the pain. Alin carries Alfred inside in bridal stile, bleeding because of the abuse that his body has taken. The pair leaves a red trail in their path, Alin's wounds closing slower than usual because of the silver.

Once inside the young vampire is put to rest in the strawberry blond's lap,summarizing the other day's routine: Alin cooing Alfred to drink his blood, the mouth on a cut in his neck. Pained groans and whines could be heard and also light choked sounds (even if he couldn't really choke as he wasn't really alive) when the greediness to drink was too much for the young vampire. Wet sucking sounds were mixed with licks while Alin hummed a song. As soon as Alfred had enough to be stable, he was taken away from the cut since he had began to nibble the neck that now had a big sad purple on its side.

Alfred whined but let himself be pulled away, having no wish of repeating what just had been done to him, what he had been just "saved from". He supported his head in the other's shoulder and is fast to get asleep, being awaken some time later by the luring smell of warm blood. Heavy eyelids open to the sight of a young lady, human of course, sit beside him, her face wearing a blank expression. The American is both parts attracted and repulsed by the instinct to jump her, drink her dry and the only thing avoiding that he gets away is Tsvetan's body pressed on his other side, hands holding his shoulder.

\- It's your dinner, be grateful brat that I hunt her down for you.

Two very conflicting emotions fight over inside the blond: the desire to drink and live and revulsion over killing a human being. Tsvetan wasn't in a good mood to deal with Alfred, so zero fucks given he hit where it hurt:

\- You can one of two:do this and be over with it or deal with a pissed off Alin _again_ , may I remind you that last time? You'll also have our powers used to bind and twist your will. I don't give a fuck about what you think, don't look at me boy. If you won't do it on your own, I'll make you and believe me that it won't be nice.

He shoved Alfred's still weak body over the girl. He was so angry with all that! He was almost killed and then now… It smelled so good, so nice, it was so soft under him, it… It was an atrocity! He couldn't do that, but his body hurt so much, he could still feel it, the spear piercing his insides, from one end to the other, burning… Even so it was a life, he didn't have the right to end it! But it hurt so much, it smells so good, he's so weak, so hungry…

Tears fell freely from his eyes, wet sobs were heard as he bit and suck, body trembling with those conflicting emotions. He was sinning once more, like back then, he felt so small, so hopeless… He had swore that he would never feel like this again, yet…

… Yet he could feel the other's approval and was disgusted with himself for feeling pride over it.

-x-x-x-x-

The next day Alfred's summoned and went down to the dinning room. This time he sees some blood bags (the whole thing, not those sad fractionated excuses he drank in the hospital) at his disposal. He takes a look around and seeing no one don't waste time and devours them. Last night events stills haunts him, he dreamed about the past and feels exhausted so he just close his eyes and moans in appreciation.

-That's pretty amusing. I mean how you almost orgasm drinking from a cold sorry bag and not from a warm girl's neck.

The blond yelps and turns around, not leaving the bag, holding it even tighter if possible. Tsvetan was close to him, amusing himself with the view while Alin was seated on the other side, his mind far away, all thoughtful face and dangerous glint in his eyes. Those eyes, Alfred shivered looking at them.

Somehow the blood didn't seem appealing anymore. It wasn't fair, why did he have to deal with this? His voice trembled but he asked:

\- I… Can I _please_ go home? You know that I got no idea of Gilbert's whereabouts… So… Please…

It was ridiculous, he knew, but his lips quivered as his face became wet with deep red tears. Why? Just why was it happening to him? Wasn't he a hero? He couldn't answer that.

Soaked in his pain, he didn't notice the movement, only felt as cold fingers caressed his neck until they found his chin and brought his face up. Eyes closed he shivered as a wet and cold tongue traced those fallen tears.

-You know, they say that virgin tears taste like heaven, I must disagree…

Alfred opened his eyes to toxic and amused green ones.

\- … yours though do taste like one.

He licked his lips and mock petted Alfred's cheek. Those eyes, it was like they were absorbing him, leaving nothing of the blond behind. It hurt, his soul hurt and so he closed his eyes to silent cry once more.

\- Enough Tsvetan, stop mocking the kid. He's under my protection.

That earned the Romanian an exclamatory huff and a cry of indignation from the other occupants of the room. In the end the cry won over and both older vampires watched as Alfred had a fit of temper.

-Hah! Protection? PROTECTION? You! You fucking…! And you! You!

The American kept changing an accusing finger from one to the other man, unable to voice his feelings and becoming even more frustrated with them. Not knowing how to deal with it anymore, he hit the table with his closed fit, breaking the solid oak wood in small splinters.

With ragged breaths, as he calmed down a colder than winter shiver ran up Alfred's spine. What had he done…

\- You're strong, I'll give you that.

The monotonous tone of that voice made the blond feel like someone was crushing his heart which, seeing as how things were, wasn't far from truly happening. He kept his eyes down, trembling all over as the ancient one approached.

\- Do not fret kid, I'm not mad this time. Look at me.

It was an irresistible command and he obeyed without thinking twice. Ruby red eyes carried an amused tone on them.

\- I still have some tasks to complete before you're able to go. First of all, now that you know who we are and have learned your lesson, you need to learn what it means to be part of our coven. No vampire should be on their own, alone, even more such young one as you. Gilbert's an ass but I didn't think him such bastard.

Alin guided Alfred to the couch, to lie down and put his head on the Romanian's lap, to pet his hair. Comfort – a coven meant family and family took care and gave comfort to each other… they also punished when needed, but they were there to whatever happened.

Family.

 _Family. His family._ Yes, yes, that sounded nice…

… Did it really? Why?

Alfred kept looking those eyes, he knew: those feelings weren't really all his own, he was being manipulated but he didn't have strength to fight anymore. Maybe it was better if he just let things go...

-x-x-x-x-

The guild was after them. Alfred knew that much and, after staying for almost three months with those two, he knew that something was off…

… and nothing would prepare him to what would happen next.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to update soon – it's been 4 months after all so I didn't put everything that should be there. Thanks for reading and hopefully soon there will be the ending. Sorry for any mistakes and also my historic facts source is Wikipedia and there could possibly be things wrong. I don't aim for historical accuracy, just some random facts to bind things.

.

As I said: it has been a long while, I moved and am living on my own for the first time – which is awesome and hard and all that. I'm studying/working and it's almost a living hell: it's another post graduation degree, a "learning in practice" kind of one. So yeah, I'm a full time nurse with a side line of studying and research and dealing with health isn't easy. Everything brings out phantoms that I had been hiding so… yeah, it's hard. Ah, I also was basically internet and pc-less for some months (and am a lazy ass).


	9. Last entry

**A/N:** Ending notes for explanation. Thanks for everything!

Warnings:Same as always: language,violence, mentions of sexual content.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter 9 – Last entry**

The room felt cold, but it wasn't anything new to him. Near Ivan everything always felt cold and dark.

Arthur looked up to the ceiling, shining star like stickers the only comfort in that prison like room. It was in truth a very normal bedroom, at least as normal as a room enchanted with Ivan's magic could be. He felt so cold.

\- Are you up yet?

A lively voice asked, pitched high in that unholy morning hour. Dutifully Arthur sit up to get out of bed but was held in place by a hand on his shoulder.

\- Ah, did I say you should leave?

It was like everyday he was walking on eggs, a frail equilibrium he achieved after so many unforgettable and painful moments. He shivered, reminded of the last time he pissed the other off.

\- No master, I'm sorry.

He kept his head down, he avoided eye contact whenever possible, that was how he survived those last three months. The hand on his shoulder moved to his face, gently making him look at those violet eyes.

\- No need to fret pet, I just wanted to spend some time with you today.

Ah… So it was one of _those_ days. Ivan had nightmares and whenever he had one, he would take his deal with Arthur's body. At least today he didn't seem to be in a violent mood.

As gently as possible Ivan guided Arthur down and lay down next to him. Big cold hands caressed his body, touching sensitive spots long ago discovered, eyes roaming his frail silhouette. It was strange – he felt the care and kindness that the other was using to take his body, carefully preparing him for the act soon to come, his body shivering in response, vision going blank with orgasm. Even so everything felt so distant, an extracorporeal experience.

He had been torture again and again, he was broken. The small pieces of himself that were left, were held together at Ivan's will. It was another kind of torture as its own that the Russian would be so gentle in those moments, rewarding his obedience, his loyalty.

His body was trained to open up to the other, to enjoy those light touches. Ivan covered his smaller body with his own, sweat making their skin slide easier. Their kiss was slow, as was the movement of those hips, licks, sucks and bites marking lightly Arthur's lips. The Russian knew what he was doing, reaching exactly as deep and hard as Arthur's body needed. It was torture.

He couldn't escape, the pain, the pleasure… Ivan's magic deep within his soul, branding him deep like his seed did to Arthur's insides. Irregular breaths took a while to calm down, hearts hammering as if they wished to leave the ribcage. He was broken.

They were broken. Arthur knew that Ivan was broken too, had been for such a long time that he didn't know how to not be (broken) anymore. His back was pressed to a strong chest, cuddling was usual whenever the other was afraid. Arthur was afraid too: whatever left Ivan so afraid made him insecure.

-x-x-x-x-

\- I think we're ready to hunt those pests down. What do you think pet?

Arthur looked up from the arrangement of weapons and charms that he was fixing. They had been getting ready to invade the castle, they had gathered as much information as the guild had: the ones living in that place had never left the hunter's radar, even with the frail "treaty". After the first two weeks, Ivan moved them to Europe, deeming Arthur tame enough to not need his full attention. His spells had made a deep and hard work on the other, the physical torture and contact was only the cherry of the cake.

Ivan wasn't a fool, even if Arthur didn't say so, he knew that the Brit had unfinished business with those vampires: if they were his focus, the cause of his misery, he wouldn't have to deal with reality. It was a sad and sorry excuse but it was reason enough for the broken hunter that Ivan didn't worry about him turning against the guild, against him.

Whatever the British's family had done, Ivan had to admit that he was smart and had talent. Unlike Ivan's magic, Arthur's was linked to life, a pure force that had such potentiality that made the Russian wish to keep it to himself. He was being selfish but after everything that was done to him, he had the right of being so.

Well, thinking about that would lead to nowhere, he better focus and avoid any mistakes – he didn't want a repeat of the past.

-x-x-x-x-

The sky was dark, even the sun was hiding, afraid of what was to come. Around ten days ago Tsvetan left the castle and no news were heard of him, leaving the castle with only two occupants. Most times Alfred was left to his own, having free access to all the rooms and even some portions of the garden, the only demand made being to meet Alin everyday when they had too feed.

Or better, when Alfred had to eat. Fresh human blood bags and living animals were left for him to dry. Alin's human followers would take the carcass to do whatever they did with them, probably not wishing to waste food as vampire spit even as addicting as it could be, wasn't poison for them to waste such a good hunt. Alin would watch him feed with a blank face, at least blank to Alfred, Tsvetan disagreed with him. The Romanian only ever did something when the young vampire begged to be feed his blood as he got too near of losing control, desiring human like blood.

Alfred was sure that the bastard was a sadist. He hated it - the way that he was at the other's mercy, had to beg for his survival, for that addicting blood… The way that wishing that cursed blood made him not lust to dry a living being whenever those humans came by. It was maddening and no hero should be powerlessness like he was, but alas, was he really a hero? Could he be called one when the only thing he brought was death?

No, he couldn't think like that, he had to be strong for there still was good for him to do, he was sure… There had to be a meaning for this… probation for the other option being one he didn't want to think about (was there still inside him a soul to be damned to hell?). There was no use to keep thinking that so he focused on the taste upon his lips, the sweet blood that ran to his throat as he unashamedly sucked that long pale and cold neck.

He felt the other tremble a little under him, unable to hold back and weakly thrusting his hips up, caressing Alfred's crotch as he was in his lap. Even if Alfred wasn't as strong as the other, the ancient's blood made his abilities more intense, his spit affecting Alin in a way that it didn't before. Alfred himself felt that his clothes were a little too restricting, his fogged mind supplying that need of release. When a hand found its way to open his zipper, the American's moan was so lewd that awarded him a chuckled groan from the other. The young vampire kept sucking, wet and messy and that hand sinfully touched him, making Alfred lose control. He felt so hot, that blood always made him feel so alive, so right…

He moved with the other's rhythm, making the desire boil in his veins like all the lava inside the Earth, looking for a way out. Alin grabbed his ass with what should be a punishing strength, he let go of the throat, threw his head back and moaned. The Romanian grunted, bringing the other's body when closer to his, putting Alfred's head back to the still falling rivulets in his neck. Alfred locked and nibbled that perfect column, marking the pale tissue a deep purplish red.

Too much, it was too much, he couldn't hold back anymore. He freed his mouth only to have it attached to the other's mouth, the irony taste traveling from one mouth to the other as their tongues slid in a sensual dance, making them swallow each other's groans.

\- Enough kid, or I'll want to drink from you.

Alin's voice was rough as he nuzzled Alfred's neck, making him shiver and groan, searching his pleasure trusting his hips once more. Scorching desire making his mind go blank in need to cum. Alin ran his cold hands up his back and down to his ass once more, making him desperately whine for more.

\- I think it's past time for us to go to bed.

Even with his smaller frame, Alin effortlessly carried Alfred down to his room. It would be delicious when Tsvetan got back to the smell the American's spunk on his linen. Ah, he was so looking forward that!

-x-x-x-x-

Tsvetan was livid and Alin was enjoying it so much that not even the pain in the ass that he brought along with him could annoy the Romanian. Their ballroom as the chosen chamber for the evening's entertainment. He tuned down his Bulgarian companion so he could focus on the show before him.

The yelling context that was happening some steps away from them was a spectacle on its own way. Alin should feel sorry for his fledgling and his spawn, but Gilbert was an ass and the boy have been having a hard time, he should take a break.

\- So, where was he?

He asked his dark haired companion without turning, feeling his sore mood.

\- And now you speak with me, eh?

Green eyes looked like pools of acid. Tsvetan was pissed off and would have his say before any other word would be trade between him as his Sire. Even if the strawberry blond was stronger, he wouldn't cower in fear, he could hold on his own against him and would do so faced with such injustice, damn it.

\- You fucked him in our bed! _OUR_ BED! Damn it Alin, why- I-I can't even start to understand… wait, really, to be honest I do: you are an asshole!

Alin didn't seem fazed by that, even enjoying the jealousy. There was something pleasurably dark rising inside him, making him shiver with the knowledge that the Bulgarian could hold his own if they came to fists and it would end in a bloody bath, tearing each other's insides, driving deep withing their bodies. He would make it a point the next time they bedded, this sorrowful excuse of feeling that they had… It was terribly unavoidable, he should break the other and maybe that way he would learn to not act against his Sire – to not break _his_ toys (he hadn't forgotten that he had almost killed Alfred).

Calmly, enjoying the other's outbreak, he answered with a voice that was but a whispered threat.

\- Tsvetan, you know that, actually, that's _my_ bed, I just allow you to share it with me sometimes because even if it's you, some company is better than boredom. Now you probably should answer my question, it wouldn't do for us to fight now, would it?

To be honest, it wasn't like Alin didn't like the other. Hell, if the Bulgarian was to try to vanish, he would hunt him down, break his limbs and keep breaking them, pulling the fangs, so that he would be completely dependent of him. What they had was… a sorry excuse of feelings: they wanted to break each other and they also didn't seem to be able to stay away from one another.

Tsvetan was furious and hurt but held strong. He made everything in his power to not show that, he had an image to keep, but he knew that the Ancient would notice. It was awful, the chemistry they had: unavoidable and destructive. It made him feel like the dark gap that was once called his heart hurt and burned, it was dreadful and so hard to hide, he wanted to love and also to kill...Well, whatever, better be over with it. He sighed, defeated, his feelings taking the better of him, making him vulnerable and leaving only his duty to his coven as an answer.

\- Hungary. There used to be a werewolves' pack near the border with Austria that broke off and left behind a lone wolf. As you know, they aren't creatures that survive well without a pack, so he bound himself with a Hungarian witch.

Tsvetan was picking the dirt under his nails as he recalled the story, faking indifference. If that was the most rebellion like act he could summon, Alin would be disappointed.

\- You could say that they mated, how that really worked? Hell knows. The thing is, somehow they meet our royal Teutonic pain in the ass and said pain in the ass glued on them as the plague. No need telling that was a precarious settlement. Somehow it kind of worked for a while, I think the witch took pity on him and also needed some fresh materials for her potions, agreeing to take him under their wing. When I meet them and told who we were, she was fast to give his silver bound coffin to me as long as I agreed for them to from time to time come here: be it to find a refuge or to ask about alchemical supplies.

Alin Tsked, Tsvetan was making deals without his approval but the Romanian couldn't complain: it was a wise decision. Having a witch and werewolf as allies always proved to be good since the humans were inventive and the guild always was a somewhat treat (even if they didn't dare touch his domain).

He was so lost in thoughts that didn't notice the movement until a hand touched strawberry blond hair, caressing it.

\- Why?

The voice so small that it was but a whisper. Tsvetan's hand ran through the hair to his cheek, pulling those ruby like eyes to his. He was hurt, betrayed. An even paler hand touched the one resting on the cheek, it was smaller but held an undeniable strength. Slim fingers caressed the Bulgarian's pulse point, making him relax, a trembling sigh leaving those pink enjoyable lips.

\- Shh, you know how it is: bad boys have to be punished and I took care of it. Don't look at me like that, you know how it works. It's okay, I'll embrace you once more, as I do every night since you were turned. Did I even once made you leave?

It wasn't that it was a lie. Not really. But it was complicated between them, so Tsvetan closed his eyes and accepted the small comfort that he was given. Their moment was broken as Alfred flew past them, hitting the wall.

\- What the actual fuck Gilbert? Stop being scum, I told you to give the kid a rest!

As himself proved, it wasn't unheard of a Sire and his fledgling to argue and more often than not it ended up as a bad fight. Unfortunately the kid had grown on him those last few months so Alin was upon Gilbert in a blink, holding his arm back to avoid a fight between the Prussian and the American.

\- That idiot! He fucking posted that shit! How can you be so calm after he told the whole world about us? About ME? Fuck! I have enemies you now?

He tried to get free and that awarded him an "I'm not amused" look from Alin. The answer was cold and cut like an icy knife.

\- Yes I know, I carried a heavy punishment for his transgressions against us, against me, one that most would've died from. The kid's strong, I'll give him that but it wasn't only his fault, was it? Now that he's disciplined I've put him in my coven, under my wing such as you should have done when he was turned, isn't that right Gilbert? I kind of remember about a rule saying that new vampires had to meet the coven's master.

The hand holding the arm tightened its hold to the breaking point, Gilbert hissed but held strong. Alfred was up already, being held in place by a pissed off Tsvetan. Gilbert sighed.

\- I'm fucked, aren't I?

Alin smiled, a predatory smile:

\- Yes.

-x-x-x-x-

They didn't bring an army. It'd be of no use to start a war, but Arthur was skeptical about their success rate. It had been hard to get close to the castle without being seen, to be honest, their arrival was probably awaited and they haven't been turned into lunch because of some dark pleasure that the residents of the place would have dealing with them. He mused that probably they were waiting to tearing their limbs apart, to drink from their insides, maybe even to keep them alive for some days, slowly bleeding them dry.

Usually his mood wasn't so dark, but what light was there left in the world? The only thing worth surviving for was revenge against those that pulled his hand so he'd have to trail this path. Yes, he could survive for that, even if his body was impure, he was unworthy of holding such holy magic powers that was a blessing from his ancestors. Green emerald eyes burned as toxic as poison, he promised himself: he would hunt those leeches down. Lost in thoughts he shivered as a cold hand touched his shoulder, the voice sounding almost fond like.

\- Don't worry, da? They know we're here as we know they are there… And we're prepared for them.

The forest was dark and the sun hiding behind those clouds made it even darker. It was perfect for an ambush and they knew that. To be honest even Ivan felt like those clues, those paths that weren't "guarded" were a trap to send them to the right place. Before he could say anything more, a shadow moved fast, breaking their defensive formation, arranging them further into the hidden round like spell written on the earth.

\- I wouldn't count on that hunter.

They couldn't move, Arthur could feel those eyes roaming his body, holding him in place. They had a counter-measure for that but the question was if they were fast enough to attack after breaking the spell. Ivan was in a similar state, only that his eyes burned as hell's fire, tearing out a reaction from the vampire.

\- I'm hurt. You don't need to twist your panties over such a friendly encounter hunters. I do wonder of when was I ungraceful in my meetings with the guild for you to be here? Not that I mind, it's always such a joy to greet your pitiful beheaded corpses!

Ivan was the first to be able to move, the ferocity in his face making Arthur's mouth hang open: he had broken it with only his magic, his will to do so, he didn't use any of the charms and that they brought. The dark sorcerer really had raw power inside of himself, it was as wild as his amethyst eyes looked and all that fury was now pointed out to the vampire behind them. The shadows around them danced and a chilly cheerful voice replied the vampire's question.

\- I don't believe anyone inside the guild would portray you as "ungraceful" but as the truth: a leech murderer know as the "impaler".

As the shadows closed in from all the sides, leaving no route out for the vampire to escape, Alin vanished, reappearing behind Ivan. The Romanian was fast, healed even faster and had the strongest charm magic you could find so, before the hunter could react, the Russian's knees hit the ground and a cold breath caressed the back of his neck, making those short hairs stand.

That wasn't good, Arthur knew, Ivan was frozen in place, his eyes pits of despair, bound to something even darker as his magic as the other whispered in his ear, eyes glowing. The cold breath, that hand roaming his body, taking away all his weapons, he didn't resist – he was stuck inside a nightmare from long ago, disconnected from reality as the ancient vampire took all his defenses, laid him bare to the taking.

Arthur had to do something, he tried to calm his erratic breathing. They won't die there, they _couldn't_ die there, he had to at least kill _that_ leech, had to get that American bastard, his suffering had to have a meaning! Arthur begged for the life, as small as it felt, as unworthy as he felt, to help. He was too weak for a summoning but mother nature answered, she never forgot her child. It wasn't enough to fight the vampire, but it broke the concentration in those red eyes, getting him as a surprise, allowing Arthur to break free and reach Ivan. If they were to survive, they had to do stick to the plan and do it together, he had to make the other snap out of that nightmare and fast.

\- I… see… Interesting, that's a very interesting magic that you got there young one. Too bad it's futile against me.

Alin was about to strike them down, he wouldn't kill them right now, one had to enjoy drinking them dry slowly. He would stick their dried up heads in a spike and send them as a message to the guild: no enemies were spared, no prey was left unharmed and no hunter should trespass his territory.

It was hard, the line between reality and fantasy was tin for Ivan, he wasn't snapping out of it, having a hard time getting up. As soon as he started to move, Arthur put all his focus to try a summoning spell – they desperately needed any kind of help that they could get. Magic shone bright under his command, his voice frail and trembling but sure of what had to be done.

Unfortunately, Alin _was_ a legend for a reason and, he was fast. He was upon Arthur in a heartbeat, the hunter's pulse point singing for him to deflower such virgin neck. It'd be some experience, to feel that magic flow inside of him from the blood itself, he was looking forward to it. Cold lips caressed the skin, searching for the best point, that one that had just the right angle to make the blood effortlessly flow to his mouth.

Arthur's breath hitched, after everything that he went through he was going to die. A meaningless death, without achieving anything. Before the vampire could stick his fangs on Arthur's neck, a thunderous voice sounded and took the human away. Alin didn't seem happy but was amused by the act.

\- You shouldn't interfere boy, I don't take people spoiling my dinner lightly, you…

Alin closed his mouth, Alfred was easy enough to deal with but as soon as he saw, understanding washed over him: Gilbert was gaping as he looked that the taller hunter trying to find his bearings. So that's how things were, maybe that would turn into a proper punishment plan for his bastard fledgling…

He was feeling old anyway, maybe it was time to formalize a "truce" with the guild. His two most recent headaches would be the pillars to that. Gilbert didn't have a choice, he was going to make sure of that, but the boy...

Alfred, who had freed Arthur from his embrace was drunkenly sniffing and nuzzling the hunter's neck, drawn to him. Something clicked into place inside the Romanian's mind.

\- … Interesting.

Alin whispered. So the kid was bewitched by the, now that he looked at him, big eyebrowned hunter. Actually it kind of made sense: usually vampires, undead as they were, avoided life magic – they were easily hurt by it even if they seeked it out, draining the life energy within the blood. A sorrowful existence always looking for that which they would never touch again. Of course that fucking brat had to be enamored by it. It looked like Alfred never really embraced his "condition", spreading out that he had to follow a "hero's life" bullshit and so he was draw to that smell, to that magic… to life.

His fucking coven members were idiots.

Looking at the brighter side, he was going to have two new pets to play with as the guild wouldn't pass a "peace" chance only to _try to_ get two of its members free. He was looking forward to what was to come with Gilbert: it was pretty clear what happened, he had heard the story and would gladly use it against the Teutonic pain in the ass.

-x-x-x-x-

\- I… WHAT? No way!

Bored red eyes were being shot by equal ruby ones. Gilbert was discredited of the order he has been given.

\- I think I was pretty clear – you are to meet your punishment by the hands of the one you wronged the most. Certainly Alfred was an option to carry such a discipline, you stole his life, his light and his death, the kid is forever bound to this curse. Unfortunately he's too naive or too stupid to do so, but... Ivan, did I get your name right?

The answer was a rigid nod, amethyst eyes still kind of fogged with unaskable memories. The hunters sit down beside the house occupants around the table, the air was stale in that room, it was also made heavy by the presences and emotions at play. For a human it was a pretty close deal to lose one's mind but those too held it tight, even if unable to move. Arthur's skin tingled, his heart wanted to leave his body by his mouth, he couldn't guess how Ivan was faring, but he? He was pretty close of loosing it: his so suffered goal right in front of him only to have his last hope broken. He was so lost in thoughts that he missed what the others were talking about.

\- ... suffered by his hands, my idiotic fledgling went too far too many times. I find myself tired of disciplining him again and again. I knew shit was going to hit the fan when I let him go but I had enough of his silly pranks. As I just said, the guild would benefit of a truce so as an act of good will I'll leave him in your care to receive his punishment for an undetermined time.

The statement meet silence. Some things were too good to be real and in Ivan's life, it turned out, nothing was good. He knew there was a catch, it couldn't be real: all his life looking for ways to have his revenge only to have it delivered to him in a silver plate by a lucky move. As Alin spoke again, that thought was show to be true.

\- Of course, I'll blood bound you to not kill him. Don't look at me like that, I'm not heartless, I take care of my children. He now needs an iron hand to ensure that he grows up a little and it's not like you have much choice, you'll be free to leave as soon as you agree to those terms.

All the six occupants of the room knew the answer to the unasked question: "what if I don't want to do it?" and no one dared to ask it. Not even Gilbert who was seconds away of meeting an unfortunate torment – he only prayed that the Russian's memory wasn't so good as to be able to remember everything that happened.

Tsvetan didn't like the idea of leaving those young idiots in the hands of the humans, but wouldn't interfere, not after being bested by those kids. He had been tasked to hold the idiots down while Alin dealt with the invaders, we know how that fared. Lips as tin lines, Ivan summoned all the strength he could muster to his jelly like limbs and held his hand up to be bleed and seal the "deal". He felt like he was bargaining with the devil but…

… but now, now at least he finally had a chance to get freed from his nightmares. He would enjoy it. Almost at the same time as the deal was sealed, a cold and sinister smirk made itself know on the Russian's face. Alin raised a perfect eyebrow to that.

\- I must inform you that you don't have to worry, I'm putting a collar on him so that he'll behave. As you must know, there's limits to our abilities to heal so I'll give you a small list of things that should be taken care of so he won't die. If he dies, your fate will be worse but I do have this inkling that death isn't the thing you wish to infringe to my albino pain in the ass.

Mockingly looking like a human business trade, they shook their hands and similar cold smirks were played between Alin's and Ivan's lips, their wills bound to the bargain. Gilbert was outraged and had left the room sometime ago because Arthur couldn't find him. There was nothing thatthe Prussian could do, he was bound to his Sire and wished to avoid any further pain, at least any unnecessary pain. Gilbert could still feel his ribs attaching themselves back from where Alin had taken them off to suck the blood and marrow from them.

Tsvetan got up to find, bound and take Gilbert to Ivan and both of them to the front door. He was given instructions of how to proceed, leaving Arthur alone with Alin… and Alfred.

The silence stretched, a prickling sensation made Arthur change his focus from the door where Ivan vanished from view to the room's other occupants. Garnet eyes, gems that shone with power, with the joy of the play… with the promise of prey, it felt like they cut deep within his soul. He was caged, no way out, his body wasn't his own, his powers wasn't his to use…

Alin hummed, it was pretty nice to play with the human, he was one of his paws in this game and if his move was as wise as he thought, well…

Blue eyes were trying to figure out who to watch: Arthur was mesmerizing, it was like he was a magnetic force that he couldn't get away. From the moment Alfred saw him, smelled him, he knew that something was special. After seeing those scared, sad green eyes he knew that he should be a hero again, that maybe it wasn't only death that he'd bring to the world if he could save such light. Arthur was fresh and pure in a way that the vampire couldn't understand: it didn't matter what had been done to him, how desecrated he had been, that light would never burn out, that _life_ would never vanish. It made him feel _alive_.

The moment that realization hit Alfred, Alin smirked. Everything would play out nice it seemed, he only had to do his part and, if he did well (and he would), the guild would never again bore him. Annoying maggots that didn't know their place.

Alfred felt it when his coven's leader "called" for his attention and so he turned. Those red eyes would forever haunt his nightmares… and dreams. He had to swallow the burn kindling inside of him. To Alin it was pretty satisfying to know that he had the kid eating in the palm of his hand, unconsciously bound to his every desire with just but a look. When the elder spoke it was with a firm repressive tone.

\- Alfred, now, what should I do with you?

Alfred gulped, he was as moronic as Arthur always thought he would be and the Brit couldn't stand that wanker. His green eyes spit venom against those baby blue ones, the hurt look that he got as Alfred saw it and felt bombed from both sides could kill puppies. Nops, he wouldn't feel regret for a vampire, the vampire that caused all his suffering. If he hadn't tried to get to Alfred before Ivan, he wouldn't… Nononono, not going there. He used even more disdain in the way he looked at the leech and those eyes looked so betrayed that he was starting to feel bad. He scolded himself, there was no way that he would feel regret for hurting a leech's feelings.

But Arthur knew: the American was only another victim of destiny's schemes. He didn't know everything but he felt it, in the marrow of his bones, deep inside, where he buried his feelings once Ivan had broken him. It was dangerous, that vampire was dangerous. He didn't want to feel, feelings only made him hurt once he was betrayed and tortured. They only ever wanted to use him, he was only a tool to be disposed off as soon as one tired… it was like that with his family, it'd be like that with the world.

Even so, those eyes… He… He was loosing a fight against himself, if only he could hear his fairy friends... Those adorable, undead puppy like eyes were…

\- A-ham, I know that both you got unfinished business. Alfred this hunter has been behind you since you started your most marvelous idea of telling the world about our secrets.

Alin's voice was harsh and made the American shiver with the memories of the pain he was subjected to under that same tone. He was no hero, no, he only brought death… even for them, the supposed to be dead! Alin, however looked unfazed by the broken expression he portrayed.

\- No matter, I find myself in need of a steady contact withing the guild, to make our peace treaty more solid, we've reached a point that something must be done and I've seen enough war…

"… at least for now" was added inside his head, no use telling the world of his plans. He looked directly at Arthur's eyes, making the other's hairs stand, and spoke once more.

\- It would be mutually beneficial if a bound was formed. I-

A loud bang interrupted his speech.

\- WHAT? No, no way in hell. I won't say that I understand what goes inside you undead heads but I can see what you're doing. I refuse to babysit this tosser!

Arthur found himself slammed to the table, body covered by the other's, hands held above his head and head turned to the side, to see Alfred, as cold lips caressed his neck. Alfred's eyes were the size of saucers, it would be comic if he wasn't fucked. Alin's voice was a whisper as cold and sweet as venom.

\- Is that so? That means that I don't have use for someone like you. If you're of no use on your own, maybe your body will be? At least your damned magic will be interesting to feel in my mouth, as I drink your blood.

Arthur's breath was ragged, even with his face held, what kept his eyes fixed were those hypnotic red eyes, at least until another cold breath could be felt in his lips. Caught off guard, Arthur redirected his eyes to what was in front of him, meeting blue ones but for a second before those cold lips sealed on his own.

Memories of those last 3 months in captivity came rushing back, a cold hand touching his cheek making his nightmare even more real. He shivered, he couldn't breath, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt...

He didn't know how long had passed, but when he heard a small weak voice crying, he grabbed it, held it and nurtured it, it was his anchor, it kissed him and he kissed back as strong as he as given, feeling the cold all along his body. He could breath again, panting as he felt the darkness around him, when had he closed his eyes? As soon as he opened them, it was to hopeful blue ones, to the vision of himself in the other's lap, to a gentle worshiping touch. It was fifty shades of wrong and he was going to argue but felt something pulled inside of him. He knew that feeling and it made him feel all over a new kind of cold.

\- I've bound both of you.

It was like when he had been cursed-bound to Ivan.

\- WHAT?

Both voices said at once, one trembling with fear and the other with astonishment but an unforgiving stare from those red eyes made them shut up.

\- I've bound both of you, as you can feel. Alfred, you've been a pain in the ass since day one and you need to remedy the wrongs you've done to us so you really have no other choice, besides…

He sniggered.

\- … You've been acting like an idiot in love: this hunter's magic attracts you and while you don't overcome that, you're useless to us. There's a lot of hunters with magics around life-like forces and you need to learn how to act around them, you need to make them bow to your will not the other way around.

Alfred wanted to argue but the room felt colder, Alin wasn't kidding and had had enough of that shit. This was an opportunity that he didn't want to waste.

\- Arthur, was it? This treaty will give your name a force withing the guild, I'm sure that it'll make them overrule any prior faults that you've made, even those not made by you but by your blood. That cursed seal should leave your body and I'm sure a "hero" such as Alfred would have nothing against helping you heal: seeing what you've been through, all that torture, your body being bend down and used, your most private…

\- Okay, enough! Enough!

It was new levels of embarrassing having to hear about his humiliation like that. He would get that vampire… But did he had any right of doing so? He should ask Ivan… His face must have translated how he felt because the hands around his waste tightened. It was so humiliating to be in that kind of situations, not being able to move, he had to try and rescue at least a bit of his dignity:

\- So, what's _really_ the deal? Having a vampire follow me, getting immune to a dangerous sort of magic to your kind, releasing the curse from my body… what do you really want?

Alin smirked.

\- What I truly want, my dear, will forever be a mystery that not even my loyal Tsvetan will ever find out. What you should know is this: you don't have a way out. You should take it and leave before I decide that your smell is good enough for a snack.

-x-x-x-x-

 _Hey guys! What's up?_

 _Hey, first of all, you must all know that I read all those emails and comments and I don't appreciate being called a pisspot! To the dude spamming me: just stop, it's not nice and the God of internet will twist your insides._

 _Now that it's cleared, I just wanna to let your guys know that this will be the last time that I publish anything here, at least for now. I've deleted some of my older posts under life threats and I hope that someday I'll be able to come back and start reviewing some more games._

 _Love you guys!_

Alfred hit send and stretched. England wasn't what he thought it would be and he whined a lot about the rain. Oh well, at least such sad dark sky made things easier for him to walk around.

It has been some peaceful days since he had left Romania with Arthur and things kind of looked better but sometimes he could hear the voices: voices of those that he killed, drinking all the blood that their bodies so desperately tried to send to their organs; the voices of the elders using and torturing him, mocking his pain.

He sighed, too much for a new beginning, he couldn't erase his sins. Sometimes he really wondered if hell was a real place and if he still had a soul to be send there. Other times he was reminded of Arthur and the knew he couldn't give up, at least not when he could save someone.

Not when he got a real hero's job to do.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **A/N:** So sorry for the long wait but at least here's the end! Thanks for reading, follows and reviews.

I'm not sure if I was able to develop the ending the way that I wanted, it feels kind of lame and weak :(

Does Alin seems overpowered? Well, every book and movie and game do picture Dracula as a strong and almost invincible motherfucker so here he goes!

I still want to write a chapter about Arthur and Alfred, another about Gilbert and Ivan and maybe even one about Alin and Tsvetan but this story has been ongoing for far too long. So, when inspiration hits be, I'll write them as one-shot like sequels!

It wasn't in my plans for it to take so long, even if I didn't have everything thought out from beginning but you know how it is: life happens. I hope you've enjoyed this! Until we meet again!


End file.
